Besoin de ton regard
by cullen15000
Summary: Un choc, un instant particulier pour changer le cours de la vie de deux personnes. Celui qui a le plus besoin de l'autre n'est pas toujours celui que l'on croit.
1. Question

_**Hello les amies... **_

_**Nouvelle fic .. aux chapitres très courts.. vous me connaissez ;) **_

_**Un grand merci à Chrys qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes...**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 Question**

_Vendredi 7h30_

_Être gardien d'immeuble avait ses inconvénients et ses avantages._

_L'un des avantages était que parfois la première personne que vous croisiez le matin à votre prise de poste, était Mme Cullen. _

_Elle avait toujours un mot gentil pour moi ..._

_- Bonjour M Black. Comment allez- vous ce matin ? J'ai vu qu'il avait encore gelé cette nuit. Je vous remercie d'avoir enlevé le givre sur les marches devant l'immeuble. _

_La reconnaissance de mon travail. Et ses muffins étaient les plus savoureux que j'ai jamais dégustés. Elle aurait été disponible, je l'aurais demandé en mariage rien que pour cela. Au risque d'avoir un fils aussi glacial qu'Edward Cullen._

**ooOoo**

**POV Edward **

Les yeux fermés, seul dans le noir, je laissais passer le temps sans bouger.

Comme d'habitude, seul mon réveil avec la voix de Michael Bloomberg avait pu me sortir du sommeil lourd qui me paralysait comme tous les matins.

Je mis plusieurs secondes à reprendre contact avec la réalité en me frottant paresseusement le front. J'étais tellement bien dans le monde coloré des songes. Un sourire léger errait encore sur mes lèvres au souvenir de la clairière. Lumineuse et isolée, son sol herbeux était recouvert de petites fleurs sauvages dont j'étais incapable de nommer. Le vent faisait bouger lentement les corolles multicolores et parfumées qui m'entouraient. Ce lieu hantait mes nuits depuis quelques jours. J'étais là-bas, marchant nonchalamment sur ce tapis chatoyant et je voyais ma belle venir vers moi. Je la devinais plutôt, j'étais incapable de décrire son visage, comme toujours dans mes rêves idiots. Je préférai ne pas réfléchir au sens de tout cela. Ce songe, ô combien captivant, faisait suite à une longue nuit blanche où j'avais tenté d'aligner, sans succès, des mots sur mon clavier. Hier, avait été un jour « sans ». Un jour noir et frustrant.

Toujours allongé, je m'étirai dans mes draps froissés, en écoutant distraitement le speaker raconter, avec un entrain forcé, les joies de la journée qui nous attendaient. Il nous annonçait que le soleil était de retour, en ce mois de janvier. Je sentais d'ailleurs sa chaleur sourdre à travers les rideaux de ma chambre et réchauffer doucement mon bras. La brise qui pénétrait à travers la fenêtre entrouverte, faisait trembler les stores légers qui cliquetaient doucement, la tiédeur semblait suivre ce mouvement sur ma peau sensible. Je pouvais même sentir le parfum délicat des arbres en fleurs quelques mètres en contrebas. J'aimais prendre le temps de ressentir cela. J'avais à cet instant l'impression d'être vivant, de ne plus être enfermé à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Le discours insipide de Bloomberg s'éternisait. D'après lui, passer une heure dans les embouteillages pouvait être un plaisir pour ceux que cela concernait. Je grimaçai. Je n'étais plus concerné. Plus jamais je ne pourrais l'être.

Il enchaînait avec enthousiasme, sur une affaire passionnante la dernière sortie de prison de Babybieber. J'étouffai un bâillement derrière mes doigts, comme ma mère me l'avait appris. Je n'allais pas subir cela plus longtemps.

D'un geste précis de la main, je coupai définitivement le flux de paroles de cet homme. Il faudrait vraiment que je prenne le temps de régler définitivement ma radio le soir. Je fis la moue en me souvenant de ce qui me retenait. Cette peur que la station choisie, ne me donne pas autant envie de l'éteindre que cela. C'était assez retors, je le savais, mais c'était toujours mon premier geste de la journée couper la parole à Mickael Bloomberg. J'en retirais un plaisir sadique qui me donnait le tonus nécessaire pour commencer une nouvelle journée.

La radio enfin éteinte, les bruits de la rue montèrent alors jusqu'à moi, dans le silence relatif de mon appartement du dixième étage. Ils étaient stridents, mais assourdis, et paradoxalement rassurants. La vie était là. Juste dehors.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et songeai à cette journée qui s'annonçait compliquée.

Bree arrivait dans deux jours et tout devait être prêt pour l'accueillir. Je soupirai en pensant aux derniers préparatifs.

Je devais aussi retrouver Esmée pour déjeuner à midi au Jackson Hole, le petit restaurant en bas de la rue. Elle allait encore m'envelopper de son étouffante affection maternelle. Heureusement, elle repartait pour Seattle cet après-midi et je pourrais enfin reprendre tranquillement le cours de ma vie. Je tendis l'oreille pour savoir si elle était encore là. Mais je ne l'entendis pas bouger dans la chambre en dessous, ni s'affairer dans ma cuisine, elle devait être déjà partie faire les courses afin accueillir Bree correctement. Esmée aimait s'occuper de moi et me « faciliter » la vie. J'aurai dû lui expliquer qu'au contraire, je préférerais qu'elle ne change pas le café de placard, ni ne déplace les cadres photos dans mon salon lorsqu'elle avait décidé de faire la poussière. Seulement, c'était ma mère et je l'adorais malgré sa tendance protectrice exacerbée. Je comprenais son angoisse, mais refusais de la partager maintenant. Après un mois passé avec elle, à me cogner dans les meubles et objets qu'elle changeait de place, je serais heureux de retrouver ma solitude.

Laissant courir mes doigts le long des murs, sans même passer un peignoir dans la tiédeur de l'appartement, je me dirigeai vêtu de mon seul bermuda de sport vers la salle de bains et effectuai sans y penser, les indispensables rituels du matin. J'essayai tant bien que mal de discipliner mes boucles rebelles, mais je savais depuis près de vingt ans, que c'était peine perdue. Dans mon souvenir, j'avais toujours eu ces cheveux châtains aux reflets roux, impossible à coiffer, au grand désespoir de ma mère. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais relégué cette énigmeau rang des futilités ne méritant pas que je m'y attache.

Cependant mes doigts frôlèrent ma joue et furent irrités par la barbe de trois jours ou une semaine peut-être. Une autre fille aimerait sûrement le look que cela me donnait, mais je doutai que ma Bree apprécierait. Sa peau douce serait irritée par le piquant de mon menton. Pour elle, je commençai un rasage qui était censé me redonner figure humaine…

Les derniers mois avaient été compliqués et mes courtes nuits n'amélioraient évidemment pas mon aspect physique. Je devais faire des efforts pour ne pas l'effrayer. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue, un an exactement, et je tenais à retrouver notre complicité et notre amour.

Edward sans peur et sans reproche. Un peu comme les héros des livres que je lisais avec elle, il y a quelques années.

J'essayai d'imaginer l'homme qu'elle voyait. Grand, mince, un visage qu'on disait « beau ». Le manque d'activités physiques de ces derniers mois, n'avait pas affecté ma silhouette, je savais que je plaisais toujours aux femmes, même si cela m'indifférait totalement maintenant. C'était d'ailleurs devenu un problème supplémentaire à gérer. J'espérais, de façon assez indigne, que la présence de Bree à mes côtés pourrait éloigner celles qui me poursuivaient de leurs assiduités, et ce malgré l'air froid et indifférent que j'affectais toujours en public.

De retour dans ma chambre, j'ouvris le premier tiroir de la commode et attrapai le pantalon en jean qui était posé sur le dessus de la pile. La chemise assortie se trouvait obligatoirement juste à côté et je portai, sans réfléchir, le tissu légèrement parfumé à mon nez, reconnaissant l'odeur fraîche de l'assouplissant utilisé par Angela, mon «assistante-à-tout-faire ».

Je la regrettai un peu. J'avais été un peu dur avec elle durant toutes ces années. Sept ans de collaboration. J'avais maintenant un peu de remords à propos de mon attitude distante envers elle. J'aurais dû prendre le temps d'apprendre à mieux la connaître. C'était une bonne assistante et une chic fille aussi surement. Charmante et pas envahissante. Elle avait su rester à sa place et m'accompagner de son mieux sans jamais chercher à franchir la barrière que j'instaurais entre le monde et moi.

Elle m'avait quitté pour se marier avec le jeune Ben, il y a un mois. J'avais presque dû la sortir de chez moi en la poussant, tellement elle était inquiète et pleine de remords de « m'abandonner ». Son Ben avait été très patient. Cela faisait un an qu'elle repoussait la date du mariage pour m'assister encore et toujours. Elle avait été présente dès le début de ma carrière, puis avait pris inévitablement une place plus importante. Après.

Je devais avouer que maintenant, je me sentais un peu livré à moi-même. Je détestais de plus en plus cette sensation d'être dépendant. À vrai dire, je ne la supportais plus. Le mariage, le départ d'Angela, était le déclic qui me faisait prendre conscience de mon état. J'étais sûr d'être capable de démarrer une machine à laver, certain de pouvoir prendre soin de mon linge et même de planifier mon agenda sans Angela. J'avais donc hâte de retrouver cette liberté de mouvements, cette indépendance relative. Je commettrais des erreurs, sûrement, mais je pensais pouvoir survivre au drame de porter des chaussettes dépareillées ou un pantalon déteint.

Esmée s'inquiétait de la gravité de mes « futures erreurs », c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait abandonné Carlisle pour la première fois en 33 ans de mariage. Elle refusait que je reste seul après le départ d'Angela. Mon père s'était incliné devant la volonté de sa femme. Au téléphone, il m'avait avoué qu'il appréciait de manger tranquillement assis sur le canapé, un plateau sur le genou, devant une vieille rediffusion hollywoodienne en noir et blanc. J'avais souri à cette image de mon père en mode « célibataire », puis Esmée avait interrompu notre conversation téléphonique pour me prier de venir à table. Lui comme moi, avions éclaté de rire d'un bout à l'autre des States.

Seul dans ma cuisine, je sirotai mon indispensable café noir du matin en me disant que jusqu'ici, j'avais laissé les femmes me cocooner comme un bébé. Ma mère aimait ce rôle. Angela aussi sûrement. Un frôlement sur mes chevilles, puis un léger bruit à proximité de ma main m'avertirent que Luna venait de se réveiller et de bondir sur le comptoir. Je caressai son pelage soyeux, elle se frotta contre mon bras pour me remercier et me quémander son repas. Évidemment, je m'exécutai immédiatement comme toujours et lorsque ma compagne à quatre pattes fut installée devant sa pâtée de luxe, je me replongeai dans mes réflexions.

Je saurais prouver à ma famille, qu'à presque trente ans, Edward Cullen, vivant solitaire avec son matou, assez confortablement de son relatif talent d'écrivain, pouvait à nouveau rester seul.

Le plus important était de me le prouver à moi-même.

Ce fut cette pensée qui m'effleura et m'effraya lorsque j'ouvris la porte de mon bureau, pour m'asseoir devant mon ordinateur dernier cri, afin de tenter de dompter mes muses.

* * *

_**Voila pour ce premier chapitre...**_

_**Un p'tit clin d'oeil à Debby qui aura compris ;) **_

_**La suite dans quelques jours si tout va bien... Je suis prête à entendre...je veux dire lire...toutes vos critiques**_

_**Kiss**_

_**Nic**_


	2. Crainte

**_Hello les amies..._**

**_Chapitre 2 toujours aussi court (suis un petit diesel faut que ca chauffe). _**

**_Rien de spectaculaire à attendre. Les personnages prennent le temps de se mettre en …postion_**

**_Un grand merci à Chrys qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes..._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Crainte**

_Vendredi 13h _

_Il y a certains moments dans ma vie de "portier" assez amusants, voir jouissifs, comme saluer Cullen en lui rappelant innocemment son retard, alors qu'il était évident, par son attitude, qu'il se pressait pour son rendez-vous, en faisait partie._

_Même si le regard pénétrant qu'il m'avait lancé ensuite, me faisait encore froid dans le dos. Comment ce type arrivait à faire ça ?_

**ooOoo**

**POV Edward**

Même si je pouvais courir dans la rue, cela ne changeait rien, j'étais en retard. Terriblement en retard. Esmée allait s'inquiéter et être encore plus protectrice que d'ordinaire et elle aurait raison. Elle aura eu peur pour moi une fois de plus et je culpabilisais déjà. Ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute pourtant. Quand j'écrivais, le temps s'effaçait et le monde disparaissait. Après avoir souffert encore une fois toute une nuit de blocages et effacé mille fois mon travail, ce matin, tout avait coulé de source. Les mots et les sensations s'étaient enchainés au bout de mes doigts, comme si mon rêve avait libéré mon inspiration depuis longtemps disparue.

J'avais ensuite reçu un appel de Jasper Hale mon éditeur. Il avait,et ce depuis 6 mois, tenter de me « mettre la pression », à demi-mots, pour avoir le brouillon de mon prochain roman. Comme à chaque fois, je lui avais rappelé qu'il était entendu entre nous, par contrat, que j'étais libre des dates de remise de mon travail et qu'il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de « montrer » mon premier jet à qui que ce soit. Jasper me connaissait depuis 7 ans maintenant, mais je maintenais entre nous des relations purement professionnelles. Il était mon éditeur pas mon ami. Parfois Esmée ou Emmett, mon frère, me demandait pourquoi j'agissais ainsi. Je n'avais pas de réponses à apporter. C'était comme cela.

Tapotant impatiemment la paroi de l'ascenseur, je grimaçai, il était très pratique, mais trop lent. Je n'étais pas sûr que ma mère admette mes excuses professionnelles à mon retard. Jacob, le portier me salua dans le hall.

- M Cullen, bonjour. Vous n'êtes pas en avance aujourd'hui.

Ce type savait enfoncer des portes ouvertes. Il avait bien choisi son métier.

- Ah vous croyez ? fis-je en le dépassant rapidement.

- Faites attention. Il fait soleil, mais il reste un peu de givre sur le coin des marches. Elles étaient à l'ombre ce matin.

Pénible, mais pas méchant. Je le remerciai d'un geste flou de la main avant de sortir de l'immeuble.

Je descendis un peu trop vite les quelques marches, malgré l'avertissement et le bruit de la rue me sauta au visage.

Je n'habitais pas très loin de la 91ème, près de la Madison avenue, malgré ses trottoirs larges et ombragés, le quartier était rarement calme. À cette heure, les passants et les taxis le prenaient d'assaut. Je n'avais que quelques mètres à faire pour rejoindre le restaurant. Je connaissais le trajet par cœur et lorsque je poussai la porte, un serveur vint immédiatement et me salua.

- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, votre mère vous attend à la table habituelle.

Je reconnus Seth et me penchai vers lui.

- Elle est de quelle humeur ? lui demandai-je doucement.

Il me guida vers la table, tout en répondant sur le même ton discret à ma question. Je perçus la pointe d'amusement, malgré le professionnalisme dont il faisait toujours preuve.

- Je dirais anxieuse, voire en colère. Elle a consulté sa montre et son téléphone plusieurs fois Monsieur Cullen.

- Merci, soupirai-je. Je vais donc essayer de l'adoucir.

Il me laissa juste derrière Esmée, dont je reconnus le parfum de violette. Je plaçai ma main sur son épaule en un geste d'excuse. Je la sentis crispée et me penchai doucement sur elle pour l'embrasser, espérant me faire pardonner. Immédiatement elle se détendit et son sourire caressa à son tour ma joue alors qu'elle saisissait ma main.

- Tu sais très bien Edward que je déteste quand tu es en retard. Tu aurais dû m'appeler. Je t'attends depuis trente minutes, commença-t-elle.

Mais son ton montrait juste un reproche affectueux et je sus que j'étais déjà pardonné.

- J'écrivais.

J'avais prononcé le mot magique, en m'asseyant sur la chaise que Seth m'avait présentée, comme si c'était une excuse.

C'était une excuse. Je souris à demi, gardant sa main dans la mienne. J'aimais ce contact. Ma mère avait de jolies mains, douces et fines, comme elle.

- Et alors ! Est-ce une raison pour m'oublier ?

- Humm, non bien sûr maman. Mais tu sais comment les choses s'enchaînent. Tu as commandé pour moi ? continuai-je, changeant volontairement de sujet.

- Évidemment. De toute façon le serveur savait déjà presque mieux que moi ce que tu aimes. Finalement ça me rassure de voir que tu seras un peu entouré ici. Mais dans l'appartement…

-Esmée, ne commence pas. Laisse-moi au moins jusqu'au dessert, la coupai-je.

Je sentis sa main vibrer dans la mienne, hésitante. Je la resserrai doucement afin qu'elle comprenne à quel point c'était important pour moi.

- Bien. J'ai acheté des livres et quelques éléments pour re-décorer ta chambre d'ami. Si on peut dire qu'elle est décorée maintenant. Franchement elle n'était pas prête pour accueillir Bree. Cet après-midi je mettrai tout cela en place avant de préparer mes bagages. Tu verras tout sera impeccable pour elle. Il y a un nouveau lit, plus approprié à mon avis, ainsi qu'une commode.

- Merci Esmée, tu es une vraie mère pour moi.

- C'est ça, moque-toi… j'ai aussi pris de nouveaux draps… et commander une nouvelle télévision et un ensemble home cinéma pour agrémenter les moments où tu l'oublieras comme tu m'as oublié. La pauvre, elle…

Oublier Bree ? Cela pourrait-il m'arriver ? Je m'inquiétai soudain de ce qu'allaient être les prochains jours. Jusqu'ici j'avais idéalisé un peu ces retrouvailles avec elle. Mais cela faisait un an qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé seuls tous les deux. Pourrais-je prendre soin d'elle comme je le voulais, comme je le devais ?

Mon genou se mit à vibrer comme à chaque fois que j'étais préoccupé. Je le bloquai d'un geste discret sous la table. Hors de question qu'Esmée se rende compte de mon inquiétude. Je serai à la hauteur. Je devais bien cela à Bree.

- Arrête ! Je vois que tu ne m'écoutes plus.

Lorsqu'elle tapota mon bras, je revins à elle.

- Excuse-moi maman. Tu disais ?

- Je te disais qu'il fallait que tu sois à l'aéroport demain à midi pour l'accueillir. Elle m'a envoyée un message ce matin. Tu y arriveras ?

Soudain agacé, je pinçai les lèvres.

- Oui, je sais commander par téléphone et prendre un taxi. Donner une adresse. Curieusement je sais même marcher…

- Je ne parle pas de cela, tu le sais bien. Il faut que tu acceptes d'évoquer le sujet. Cela fait une semaine que j'essaie et que tu repousses l'échéance. Je pars ce soir et il n'y a personne pour prendre soin de toi.

- Peut-être parce que je n'ai besoin de personne ? répondis-je d'un ton sec.

Trop sec. Mais je voulais qu'elle comprenne. J'avais besoin d'espace, besoin de savoir que j'y arriverais seul.

J'avais enfin l'occasion de me prouver, à moi-même plus qu'aux autres, malgré mes appréhensions, que je pouvais rester seul. L'appartement était aménagé. J'étais « rétabli » et même mon psy avait donné le feu vert.

Esmée ne dit rien. Je pouvais sentir sa désapprobation et même pire que ça, son angoisse.

Le silence s'éternisa entre nous, à peine troublé par Seth qui apportait le café.

- Maman, laisse-moi gérer cela. Si je dis que je le peux…c'est que je peux. J'ai besoin d'autonomie, d'un peu d'espace. Tu peux comprendre cela ? Bree ne risque rien et moi non plus. Carlisle et toi devaient en être persuadés.

Je me forçai à rester calme et posé, mais je bouillais intérieurement. Quoiqu'elle en dise, cela faisait quelques mois que nous discutions de cela. Elle avait gagné le précédent match et l'adorable Angela avait pris soin de moi, chez moi, pendant près d'un an. Maintenant c'était à mon tour d'imposer mes conditions.

- Je dois partir ce soir. Tu peux comprendre que je sois inquiète ?

- Je peux le comprendre mais maman, tu devras vivre avec et moi je dois vivre avec mon… problème. C'est ainsi. Je le peux et je le veux. Je ne suis pas au fin fond du désert mais dans une grande ville américaine, jouissant de tous les conforts et agréments possibles. Tu m'as doté à la naissance, d'un cerveau qui ne fonctionne pas trop mal et je sais m'en servir grâce à Papa et toi, alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi vivre. J'en ai besoin.

Les derniers mots avaient été soufflés doucement. Ma colère avait disparu, je voulais l'apaiser, mais j'avais besoin aussi qu'elle l'accepte.

Nous maintenions le contact par nos mains qui ne s'étaient pas lâchées depuis le début de la discussion. Je posai mon autre main sur la sienne qui avait serré mes doigts jusqu'ici. Elle recouvrait protectrice, celle de ma mère, enfin détendue.

* * *

_**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. je vous avais prévenue. j'aime Edward seul (et tranquille). Vous en saurez un peu plus au prochain chapitre : les ennuis vont commencer pour lui.**_

_**Merci pour l'accueil fait au ch. 1 je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Vous êtes des anges. A ce week-end surement **_

_**Kiss **_

_**Nic **_


	3. Colère

**_Hello les amies..._**

**_Voici le Chapitre 3, promis pour le Week end._**

**_Un grand merci à LifeChrys qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes..._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Colère**

_Vendredi 15h. _

_Non je __n'espionne pas "mes locataires", mais parfois, même si je les aime bien, il m'arrive d'en être jaloux. Furieusement même. Surtout quand ce glaçon de Cullen conduit chez nous une magnifique brunette aux yeux tristes. Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles toujours attirées par ce type d'homme froid et lointain ? _

**ooOoo**

J'étais troublé par ma discussion avec Esmée. Je sortis du restaurant peu de temps après ma mère. Il faisait frais, aussi, je remontai le col de ma veste bleue à carreaux. Le tissu épais me grattait le cou, me remémorant désagréablement le jour de son achat. Avec Tanya. J'aurais dû jeter cette veste, mais on ne pouvait pas se débarrasser aussi facilement de ses souvenirs. Il fallait vivre avec. Autant garder cette bonne grosse veste qui n'y était pour rien dans le fiasco de mon mariage. Je trébuchai sur le trottoir et m'arrêtai instantanément.

Merde !

Plongé dans mes pensées, j'avais trop avancé. Je prêtai alors, plus d'attention aux bruits de la rue. Klaxons et portières de voitures qui claquent. Un petit garçon bavardant avec sa mère me doubla et je pris conscience des nombreux cris d'enfants à proximité. L'école de Green Square était à quelques mètres plus loin sur ma gauche. Furieux contre moi, je fis demi-tour avec précaution. Longeant le mur, je tournai à droite et accélérai l'allure.

Je n'aurais pas dû. Je heurtai violemment une femme. Plusieurs choses se déroulèrent simultanément et mes sens aiguisés furent saturés.

Son parfum fleuri et léger m'envahit au moment où des objets heurtèrent bruyamment le sol. La senteur de roses était sucrée et étonnante à la fois. Je connaissais et reconnaissais instantanément beaucoup de parfums mais celui-ci, subtil, m'était inconnu.

Mon bras se dirigea instinctivement en avant pour rattraper celle que j'avais bousculée. Il s'enroula autour d'une taille fine, cachée sous une veste légère. La femme chancelait légèrement et son cœur battait fort contre le mien. J'avais dû la heurter vraiment plus violemment que je ne le pensais. De l'électricité statique, crépita à notre contact, je tressaillis et faillit échapper ce cadeau précieux et fragile mais mon autre main lâcha le mur pour venir à son tour entourer cette femme. Elle était plus petite que moi, arrivant à peine à mon épaule et mon menton alors frôla ses cheveux.

- Putain, mais vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ?

Sa voix était agréable mais… furieuse. Elle se dégagea brutalement de mon étreinte et je restai les bras ballants devant elle.

- Non mais, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroit, je ne suis pourtant pas invisible ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

Elle marmonna d'un ton plus bas et je devinai qu'elle s'était accroupie pour rassembler les objets que j'avais dû malencontreusement éparpiller sur le sol. Je l'imitai bêtement et tentai à tâtons, de repérer ses affaires.

- Vous êtes vraiment idiot ! Il y a des enfants ici, vous auriez pu les faire tomber. Votre pauvre cerveau doit être totalement ramolli.

- Je vais vous aider.

- Bon sang, tous mes bouquins vont être trempés sur ce sol humide. Franchement vous avez bien choisi votre jour pour courir sur le trottoir. Il y a des parcs pour cela ! En plus le sol est gelé, c'est dangereux et inconscient d'aller aussi vite. Il vous arrive d'envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que vous n'êtes pas le seul sur le trottoir ?

Elle continua son monologue assassin tout en rassemblant des livres qui claquaient les uns contre les autres au fur et à mesure qu'elle les empilait. Elle devait être vraiment chargée.

Mes doigts heurtèrent enfin ce qui devait être un autre livre, un manuel peut être, vu le poids et le format. Je le tendis devant moi sans un mot.

Je comprenais sa colère. Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'excuser. D'abord, je préférai l'entendre ronchonner contre moi. Ensuite, je ne courais pas. Je ne courais plus, plus jamais.

Le livre tendu devant moi, je commençai à me sentir bête. Elle s'était tu. Depuis au moins 15 secondes, elle ne m'avait pas agoni d'insultes.

- Je vois.

Elle laissa tomber ces deux mots, plutôt mal choisis. J'étais sûr qu'elle devait me dévisager comme une bête curieuse et que toute la compassion du monde allait me tomber dessus comme d'habitude ou alors elle allait s'enfuir comme si c'était contagieux.

Les gens réagissaient ainsi. Toujours. Dès qu'ils comprenaient la nature de mon problème c'était compassion larmoyante ou fuite détestable. Les deux solutions étaient désagréables pour eux et pour moi. Aussi, je leur laissais le moins possible la possibilité de comprendre.

La jeune femme m'arracha le livre des mains et reprit son ramassage sur le trottoir, ses gestes me prouvaient qu'elle avait choisi elle, de rester, mais ses paroles me clouèrent au sol.

- Ok vous êtes aveugle, mais d'autant plus irresponsable. A-t-on déjà vu un aveugle courir sur les trottoirs ?

Quelques secondes passèrent, je répondis d'une voix blanche, la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

- Je ne courais pas !

Un gamin qui se justifiait.

- C'est vous qui le dites. Personnellement, j'ai ressenti le choc comme si vous couriez. Qu'est-ce qui vous motivait pour aller si vite ? Où est votre canne blanche ?

La stupéfaction passée, sa colère fut contagieuse et c'est d'un ton glacial que je lui répondis.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Et je n'ai pas de canne. Vous êtes toujours aussi aimable ? Je fais ce que je peux pour vous aider.

- M'aider ? Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux, un rire triste qui me fit reconsidérer son impolitesse.

- Vous avez un boulot d'infirmière à me proposer ? Vous connaissez un appartement pas cher à louer pour une personne qui vient de se faire virer sans préavis ? Non, alors taisez-vous ! Et laissez-moi ramasser mon bazar tranquillement.

Elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle s'était levée et sa voix me parvint d'un peu plus haut. Apparemment, elle avait de sacrés problèmes et mon état la laissait indifférente. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de prendre une décision. Du moins un semblant de décision.

Maman disait toujours que je prenais trop de temps pour réfléchir. Ou pas assez.

Je tâtonnai un peu et trouvai la lanière d'un sac que j'empoignai. C'était un gros sac de voyage. Plein. Je la passai sur mon épaule droite. En me relevant, je frôlai son corps très proche et à nouveau mes doigts frémirent, aussi, c'est fermement que je saisis son coude de ma main gauche pour la guider et la forcer à me suivre.

- J'habite à deux pas. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Suivez-moi…

Elle chercha à se dégager mais je la maintins et elle était gênée par la pile de je-ne-sais-quoi qu'elle portait.

- Il est hors de question que j'aille chez vous ! Et je ne veux même pas entendre votre proposition.

Elle gronda entre ses dents, un tantinet excédée par mon attitude autoritaire, mais elle ne voulut pas se faire remarquer dans la rue.

Tant mieux. J'en avais pas envie non plus.

- Que portez-vous ? J'ai l'impression que vous croulez sous le poids.

Je voulais rester désinvolte et paraître désintéressé, mais j'étais curieux.

- Mes manuels de kiné. Je prends des cours. Bon sang lâchez moi ! Je vais vous suivre, de toute façon c'est vous qui avez mon sac.

Un mince sourire m'échappa. Elle était loin d'être bête et ne cédait pas facilement. Je n'avais pas envie de la lâcher. Pas envie de m'éloigner d'elle.

Desserrant légèrement mon étreinte sur son bras, je la guidai pour monter les marches menant au hall de mon immeuble. Black était déjà là, bien sûr, pour nous ouvrir la porte.

- Black, veuillez décharger madame, puis vous nous commanderez deux cafés au Starbuck…

Je me tournai vers elle.

- Vous le voulez comment votre café ?

Un court silence. Je l'imaginai en train de me regarder bizarrement, se demandant sur quel cinglé elle était tombée. J'étais frustré de ne pas la « voir », de ne pas savoir qui elle était.

- Un ca fé Moccha pour moi.

- Vous avez entendu Jacob ? Pour moi un expresso, comme d'habitude. Vous nous amènerez ceci dans le jardin.

Sans attendre de réponse, je déposai le sac de la jeune femme dans le hall, à côté de la loge de Black, et saisis sa main gantée pour l'emmener au jardin. Il n'y avait personne, comme d'habitude. Ce que les habitants de l'immeuble appelaient « jardin », était un simple rectangle de presque 200 mètres carrés de pelouse rase avec quelques arbres et deux bancs. Je dirigeai adroitement ma compagne vers celui de gauche qui avait ma préférence. Il bénéficiait l'après-midi, de quelques rayons de soleil qui réchauffaient ma peau. Elle s'assit docilement mais ne dit rien. Seul le chant de quelques moineaux rompait le silence.

- Bon, je suis assise sur votre banc. J'attends.

Je marchai de long en large devant cette jeune femme dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom. À vrai dire, je n'hésitais pas, je savais ce que je voulais. Je savais même comment elle allait réagir. Ce qui me tracassait, c'était plutôt de comprendre pourquoi je faisais cela.

- Ça vous arrive souvent de bousculer les femmes puis de les amener dans votre repère pour leur offrir un café ?

Je fis une moue désolée en entendant sa répartie.

- Non, jamais. Il faut une première fois à tout, non ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir honorée d'être la première kidnappée.

J'entendis le rire pointer très légèrement dans sa voix et fus heureux d'avoir désamorcé la bombe colérique du trottoir. Le pas de Black fit crisser le gravier de l'allée. Je choisis d'attendre pour lui répondre.

- Merci, dit-elle en recevant sa tasse.

Il me remit ensuite la mienne et me tendit le petit sachet de viennoiseries qui accompagnait habituellement mes commandes.

- Merci Jacob.

- À votre service, Monsieur Cullen.

Je m'assis alors à côté d'elle tandis qu'il s'éloignait et ouvrit le sachet afin qu'elle se serve.

- Vous vous appelez donc Cullen.

- Edward. Je préfère Edward. Pour mon pauvre cerveau ramolli, M Cullen c'est mon père. Je sais que c'est classique mais c'est ainsi.

- Je suis Bella. Isabella Swan.

Elle me prit alors la main pour échanger un premier contact volontaire, de sa part du moins.

Elle avait ôté ses gants et la tiédeur de la tasse avait réchauffé sa peau douce. Elle avait de longues mains très fines. Je laissai mon pouce glisser sur la surface de sa peau, sur le tendon de son index, que je suivis jusqu'à son ongle, long mais pas trop, arrondi mais non vernis.

Elle avait dit être infirmière. Avoir un père médecin m'avait, entre autres choses, appris que celles-ci, devaient avoir les ongles irréprochables et sans vernis, afin de limiter les risques d'infections à leur patient. Cette Bella semblait respecter cette règle.

- Edward ? Je vous écoute. Votre café est délicieux mais… Sa voix s'enraya un peu, comme à un souvenir douloureux… mais j'ai des choses à faire. Donc, peu de temps à perdre. Je suis prête à entendre votre proposition.

* * *

**_Voila ! Certaines réponses à vos questions._**

**_ Je vous remercies de vos messages , merci à celles qui sont fidèles depuis le début et à celles qui doucement s'ajoutent et me font confiance . Un petit message rebooste mon envie d'écrire à chaque fois. _**

**_Merci à So 06 guest). _**

**_A la semaine prochaine _**

**_Kiss_**

**_Nic_**


	4. Impressions

**_Hello les amies..._**

**_Voici le Chapitre 4, promis pour le Week end._**

**_Un grand merci à Chrys qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes..._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Impressions **

_Vendredi 16h _

_C'est l'heure de pointe. Les habitants sortent et rentrent. La routine. Sauf dans le jardin. Elle m'a remercié lorsque je lui ai donné son café. Elle est encore plus belle de près et Cullen m'a ignoré pour une fois. C'était même assez grossier de sa part. Peut-être craint-il la concurrence ? De mon poste__,__ je ne les vois pas et ne les entends pas. Frustration. _

**ooOoo**

Elle était prête à m'écouter mais moi, pas encore à parler. Je déglutis.

- Votre café est bon alors ?

- Comme tous les Moccha de Starbuck.

Je la sentis hausser les épaules.

- Si je récapitule, parmi les insultes que vous m'avez envoyées, j'ai cru saisir que vous étiez infirmière, sans travail et la recherche d'un appart.

Le silence entre nous s'éternisa.

- Je crois que vous avez saisi. Je suis désolée. Pas pour les insultes, vous les avez méritées mais pour avoir déballé ma vie devant vous. Ça, personne ne le mérite.

- Ça ne m'a pas gêné Bella, ne vous excusez pas pour cela. Parfois, il arrive des moments où il vaut mieux laisser sortir ce qui doit sortir. Peu importe sur qui ça tombe. Si je peux être une oreille attentive, à défaut d'autre chose... Je vous propose une petite pause dans votre vie. Trente minutes ou une heure sur ce banc, à libérer auprès d'un inconnu ce qui empoisonne votre quotidien. Ca n'engage à rien. Si vous le souhaitez ensuite, on ne se reverra même pas.

Gagner du temps. Lui donner confiance en moi et en apprendre plus sur cette Bella Swan. Un triple objectif.

Elle ne répondait rien mais n'était pas encore partie en courant.

- Pourquoi pas. S'il y a réciproque.

J'insistai alors un peu.

- Expliquez-moi ce qui vous a mis en fureur cette après-midi. À part être heurter par un pauvre aveugle qui a jeté vos manuels de kinésithérapie sur les trottoirs mouillés, bien sûr.

Elle eut un petit rire charmant très vite étouffé.

- Ce qui m'a mise en colère ? Vous avez le choix. Recevoir le préavis de mon propriétaire, je dois vider mon appartement d'ici 15 jours. Me faire houspiller une fois de plus par cet imbécile de Mike Newton parce que je lisais pendant ma garde de nuit et craquer. L'insulter devant tous le service réuni avec à la clé une mise à pied immédiate. Vous venez de faire connaissance de Bella Swan, la malchance et la poisse réunies dans un seul corps.

Elle plaisantait presque. Mais au-delà des mots, sa voix était triste et amère. Elle cachait d'autres problèmes. Je refusai d'aller plus loin, mon intérêt pour cette fille, devenait pathologique.

- Vous prenez un beignet ?

- J'ai encore de quoi me nourrir, mais je veux bien en prendre un troisième.À votre tour de faire une pause dans votre vie et de libérer auprès d'une inconnue ce qui empoisonne votre quotidien. Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? À part courir sur les trottoirs ?

- Je ne courrais pas.

Elle se racla la gorge, moqueuse.

- Non je… Bref. J'écris. Je suis écrivain.

Après tout, si elle acceptait mon offre, elle allait le savoir. Mon métier n'avait rien d'un secret. Je voulais reprendre le fil de et la maîtrise de la conversation et ne pas n'éterniser sur le sujet.

- À moi de poser une question. Pourquoi kiné ? Vous reprenez vos études ?

- Pourquoi reprendre mes études ou pourquoi ce choix ? Cela fait deux questions.

Elle marqua une pause et je pensai qu'elle allait arrêter ici ses confidences. Je n'étais décidément pas doué pour créer un lien avec les autres. Pour une fois que je souhaitais connaitre un peu quelqu'un.

- Disons que le statut d'infirmière était un pis-aller dû à ma situation familiale à l'époque. La kinésithérapie est un bon moyen de retrouver mes ambitions passées. C'était pour moi la solution pour le reprendre le dessus. J'aurais dû savoir que la vie ne se déroule jamais comme on le souhaite.

Lorsqu'elle se tut, le silence entre nous n'était pas pesant. Nous étions tous les deux dans notre passé. Ou notre avenir. J'entendis un moineau se rapprocher de nous. Elle devait être aussi immobile que moi sur le banc. Nous ne nous touchions pas. Une étrange connexion existait pourtant entre nous.

- À mon tour Edward. J'ai été franche. À votre tour.

Sa voix douce mais décidée, me défendait de faire marche arrière. J'acceptai implicitement sa question, bien qu'il me semblât déjà que j'allais le regretter.

- Comment êtes-vous devenu aveugle ? Il est évident que ce n'est pas de naissance.

La franchise de cette femme me surprenait de plus en plus.

- Accident.

Je la sentis frissonner en se rapprochant un peu de moi. Comme à chaque fois que j'évoquais cet instant-là, une forte odeur de brûlé et un bruit violent, retentirent dans mes oreilles alors qu'une image de flammes tournoyantes jaillissait devant mes yeux. Ma dernière vision.

Je me levai, nerveux. Je savais maintenant dominer la terreur que m'inspiraient ces visions, mais j'étais toujours gêné de les ressentir en présence de quelqu'un. Je voulais que personne ne soit témoin de ma douleur.

- Edward, je suis navrée d'avoir faire renaître ce moment.

Une main fine voleta sur la mienne quelques secondes, tandis qu'elle chuchotait ces mots. J'écartai ses excuses d'un geste vague et reprit notre petit jeu de confidences.

- A mon tour. De la famille sur New-York ?

- Rien, ni personne qui ne vaille la peine d'être nommés. Et vous ?

- Ma mère est en visite jusqu'à ce soir et Bree arrive demain.

J'hésitai à poser ma prochaine question. C'était comme un aveu de faiblesse de ma part et j'enrageai à chaque fois que je la posai.

- Pourriez-vous vous décrire ? Physiquement j'entends.

- Pourquoi pas mais, je ne sais pas si je serais bon juge. J'ai 28 ans. Brune, 1.65 m donc pas très grande, ni grosse malgré mon appétit. Plutôt pale. Des yeux marron. Un profil assez banal.

- Si vous voulez bien m'en laisser juge. Vos cheveux ? Longs ou courts ?

- Vous êtes fou avec vos questions idiotes. Et moi tout autant de vous répondre. Ils sont longs, mais je les garde toujours attachés. Qui est Bree ?

- Ma fille. Et pas de questions sur mon ex-femme s'il vous plaît.

Dans le bref silence qui suivit ma réponse un peu trop sèche, je compris son hésitation à poursuivre notre conversation. Je mettais des limites trop souvent. Mon passé était miné, mais le sien aussi je le sentais. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet qui me préoccupait. Être hésitant ne me ressemblait pas. Tout mon comportement envers cette femme ne me ressemblait pas.

Cette jeune inconnue éveillait en moi l'envie de mieux la connaître, l'envie de calmer cette colère sourde que je devinais toujours en elle.

Je n'étais pas comme cela. Je ne m'intéressais pas aux autres. Esmée me reprochait souvent mon indifférence envers autrui. Elle savait pourquoi j'étais devenu ainsi mais aurait voulu que je réagisse différemment, ce qui n'était plus possible. Le monde extérieur ne m'intéressait plus, si ce n'est pour les exigences de mon métier.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si nerveux ?

La voix de Bella Swan ne fit revenir à ma préoccupation première : elle.

- Moi ? Nerveux ?

J'étais étonné de son observation.

- Oui Nerveux. Sur vos gardes. Méfiant...comme si je pouvais représenter un danger pour vous.

Elle termina d'une voix moqueuse en énonçant quelque chose qui me semblait dangereusement un peu trop proche de la vérité.

- À quoi voyez-vous ma "nervosité" ?

Je sentis son regard peser sur moi. Elle prit tout son temps pour me répondre et je frissonnais un peu.

- D'abord, depuis cinq minutes, vous tournez en rond devant moi.

Elle n'avait pas tort. J'arrêtai net mon manège inconscient et m'assis ostensiblement sur le banc à côté d'elle.

- Voilà. Autre chose ?

- Bien sûr ! Vos cheveux !

J'entendis son sourire. J'étais devenu très doué pour traquer ce sourire rare, malgré ma surprise.

- Quoi mes cheveux ?

- Votre main est toujours en train de fourrager dans votre chevelure en bataille. Un coiffeur se mordrait les doigts de désespoir avec vous.

Je soupirai et ramenai dans ma poche, ma main effectivement révélatrice de mon état. Bella était trop bonne observatrice. Soudain, je sursautai. Une main légère avait effleuré mon épaule droite, avant de pincer durement le muscle trapèze. La main disparut mais la sensation resta.

- Et là. Vous êtes trop tendu. Noué. Vous devriez consulter un kiné avant de souffrir de la nuque.

Agacé qu'elle ait encore touché juste, dans tous les sens du terme, je ripostai du tac au tac d'un ton sarcastique afin qu'elle s'éloigne.

- Vous êtes volontaire pour me soulager ? Je peux être un bon sujet prêt à tous vos apprentissages.

Je devenais un goujat.

- Je ne suis pas Kiné. Je ne le serai jamais.

Sa colère et son amertume avaient repris le dessus chez elle. Ce qui n'était absolument pas ce que je souhaitais. Je fermai les yeux et, inclinant mon dos contre le dossier du banc, j'effectuai quelques rotations avec mon cou évacuant les fameuses tensions qu'elle venait de citer. J'étais certain que même si elle s'était levée, elle me fixait attentivement. Je ne voulais plus l'effrayer.

- Excusez mes paroles. Ce n'était pas... approprié. Une preuve de plus de ma nervosité. Bella, si je vous dis pourquoi je suis sur mes gardes comme vous dites, accepterez-vous de me dire pourquoi vous êtes en colère ?

Son souffle s'accéléra et s'approcha tandis que son parfum m'entourait à nouveau comme si elle allait brutalement fondre sur moi.

- Je ne suis pas en colère ! cria-t-elle presque.

Je la laissai poursuivre.

- Mais j'accepte vos excuses.

- Et vous êtes une petite menteuse, jeune dame.

Ses pas crissèrent sur le gravier. Elle était à son tour énervée.

- Ah oui ? Et à quoi voyez-vous cela ? Je ne vous ai même pas giflé ou insulté quand vous m'avez conduite ici de force ou quand j'ai entendu vos insinuations douteuses.

- Je me suis excusé déjà pour cela. Et votre colère, votre amertume sont dans vos mots, votre ton, votre vision du monde plus que dans vos gestes. Parlez-moi, décrivez-moi ce que vous voyez, là, autour de nous et vous comprendrez.

- Vous voulez que je vous décrive...ce... mini jardin ?

Elle était stupéfaite et méfiante à la fois.

- Pourquoi pas ? Cela ne vous engage à rien et puis cela fait un an que je ne l'ai pas vu. Cela rafraîchira ma mémoire. Si vous le voulez bien.

- Pff, faire appel à votre cécité pour m'émouvoir !

- Pas très fair-play, mais si c'est efficace...

- Bien.

Elle se rassit sur le banc. Le plus loin possible de moi. Mais le banc était petit et étroit. Je l'aimais bien ce banc.

- Le jardinet est petit. Entouré de 4 immeubles qui le limitent. Le vôtre, à notre droite, est le moins laid. Dix étages, façade repeinte récemment en beige. À notre gauche, c'est presque le même. Un gros cube dont la peinture est ocre. Derrière nous...

Un petit silence, elle devait se tordre le cou pour observer le mur aveugle de l'immeuble commercial qui jouxtait le mien.

- Derrière nous, reprit-elle... c'est une façade grise, sans fenêtres d'environ six étages.

- Et en face de nous, que voyez-vous ?

J'étais curieux de vérifier comment elle ressentait le plus vieil immeuble de notre quartier.

- Sérieusement, vous voulez que je vous le décrive ? Il ne doit pas avoir changé depuis au moins 40 ans... C'est vieux. Gris sale, presque noir par endroits avec des escaliers de secours rouillés symétriques et des fenêtres qui n'ont pas dues être ouvertes depuis une éternité.

Je savais que je pouvais être utile à Bella Swan. Lui apporter mon regard, ou du moins essayer.

Je souris en me penchant vers elle, me rapprochant de cette saveur fruitée qui la caractérisait maintenant pour moi.

- Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai choisi ce banc en face de cet immeuble plutôt que l'autre ? chuchotai-je contre son oreille, ses cheveux doux frôlant ma joue.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée... mais je serais curieuse de l'apprendre en effet.

Proie ferrée… La curiosité était un bon appât pour l'amener sur mon terrain et la rassurer. Je fis mine d'hésiter.

- Je vous le dirai, c'est promis, si vous continuez votre description de ce que vous voyez ici.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre... à part vous.

Je haussai les épaules. Elle prit une grande inspiration quand elle comprit.

- Vous avez oublié aussi à quoi vous ressemblez ? C'est pourtant simple. Je vois un jeune homme, une petite trentaine. Grand et fin. Sûrement plus musclé qu'il n'y parait au premier abord. Très bien habillé, décontracté et chic, un jean bien taillé un pull blanc et une veste bleu en tweed à carreaux qui reste ouverte malgré le froid. Vos cheveux châtains brillent sous le soleil et sont... indisciplinés. Vous respirez l'aisance financière et la bonne santé. Mais quelques soucis marquent votre front. Votre teint est pale et vos yeux cernés. Vous avez l'air très sûr de vous, peut-être trop... Vos parents ont dû être très fiers de leur magnifique bébé. Quand à vos yeux gris verts... ils sont surprenants, dérangeants. Ils cherchent à voler mes secrets.

Le silence régna entre nous. Je digérai sa description plutôt flatteuse et indiscrète.

- Je n'ajouterai rien. Vous m'agacez. À vous de parler !

Autant sa description du jardin s'était limitée aux murs de béton, autant elle avait été attentive à moi. Si j'arrivais à la convaincre, je devrai rester prudent. Rester à l'intérieur de mes murs, de mes limites.

- Je ne veux rien vous voler. Je suis même prêt à partager avec vous certains de mes secrets. Bella, concernant le choix de ce banc pour commencer... I notre gauche un arbre. J'entends le vent faire frissonner les feuilles restantes dans ses branches. Il est vieux. Pas très grand. Savez-vous qu'il était là avant les immeubles ? Dieu seul sait pourquoi il a été conservé. Tous les ans un couple de mésanges vient y nicher et un écureuil y a sa résidence permanente. Ici nous l'appelons Nutsy.

Elle rit doucement.

- Je sais ce n'est pas très original. Vous aurez peut-être la chance de le voir si vous venez armée de patience et de fruits secs.

Je ne la voyais pas, je ne l'entendais plus, mais j'étais certain d'avoir toute son attention et cela me plaisait un peu trop.

- J'ai d'autres raisons de préférer ce banc, cela vous intéresse-t-il toujours ?

- Oui bien sûr. Vous êtes... un merveilleux conteur. Je suis étonnée de vous voir amoureux de la nature.

- Je sais réserver quelques surprises aux personnes que j'apprécie Bella. Maintenant, regardez le vieil immeuble devant nous. Celui que vous avez un peu dédaigné à cause de son apparence. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que chaque fenêtre, chaque escalier, me raconte une histoire. À la deuxième, à gauche, au 4ème étage, je vois un jeune homme assis, il fume une cigarette, ruminant sur un triste passé. Et là... au dernier étage à droite, une femme guère plus âgée, regrette déjà certains choix de sa vie au lieu d'aller de l'avant. Ils ont des escaliers de secours. Des chemins nouveaux qui s'ouvrent devant eux. Il suffit de les voir.

Je laissai passer quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

- Plus prosaïquement, l'immeuble est moins haut et le soleil peut donc inonder notre banc et nous réchauffer en dehors du regard de Black.

J'avais soufflé les derniers mots en souriant, lui confiant mon dernier secret. Celui que je n'avais partagé qu'avec Bree.

- Black ? Jacob Black ? Votre concierge ?

- Oui, celui-là même, qui j'en suis sûr, vous a jaugé de haut en bas à votre arrivée. Il passe son temps à espionner les locataires de l'immeuble. Il m'espionne du matin au soir depuis 3 ans qu'il travaille ici. Si je m'assoie sur l'autre banc. Je suis en ligne de mire de sa loge et ça... m'agace.

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire clair, joyeux et dénué de toute amertume. J'adorai ce son et j'étais prêt à donner beaucoup pour le provoquer de nouveau. Nous étions proches l'un de l'autre comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps. C'était notre « parenthèse » qui fonctionnait. Un peu trop bien.

- Monsieur Cullen ?

Tiens donc !

- Quand on parle du loup, chuchotai-je à ma voisine.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais, des livreurs sont arrivés et Mme Cullen vient d'appeler afin que j'insiste pour que vous réceptionniez la marchandise si vous êtes là.

Le rire ensorcelant de Bella reprit de plus belle et le mien s'y joignit, complice.

* * *

_Et voila pour cette première prise de contact. Merci à toutes celles qui me mettent en favoris ou me suivent et encore plus à celles qui par un petit mot me stimule pour la suite. N'hésitez pas lol :) _

_Kiss _

_Nic _

_Cullen15000_


	5. Proposition

_Hello les filles_

_Je tiens le rythme pour l'instant. Je vous livre le fruit de ma réflexion...et des relectures attentives de **LifeChrys**. _

_On se retrouve en bas pour de petits commentaires_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination débordante._**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 Proposition **

_Vendredi 16H30_

_Transmettre des messages faisait partie de mon rôle et je l'accomplissais généralement avec plaisir, mais rarement avec autant de jubilation que lorsqu'il m'avait fallu interrompre la scène de séduction du Sieur Cullen et de ma jolie brune. J'avais un prétexte pour les déranger, seulement rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu. _

_J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils riaient à mes dépens et je me suis senti... comme un chiot qui avait fait une bêtise sans le savoir et dont les maîtres se moquaient. _

_Humilié._

_Et en plus, elle est montée chez lui. _

**ooOoo**

**POV Edward**

En une heure, Bella avait résolu pour moi, sans que je lui demande, ce qui m'aurait… désespéré si j'avais dû le prendre en charge.

Esmée serait furieuse de m'entendre, ne serait-ce que penser ceci, mais la disposition de la commode par rapport au lit et la couleur des rideaux et de la couette m'étaient totalement indifférentes.

Je me demandais souvent si c'était un locus particulier du chromosome X qui exigeait la parfaite coordination de tout ceci. Si mon hypothèse était vraie, Bella possédait, tout comme ma mère, un chromosome X, plutôt deux, parfaits et le mien était loin de suffire pour me transformer en chef décorateur, même pour ma Bree.

Je restai donc assis très tranquillement sur mon canapé, caressant distraitement Luna, dont l'humeur agacée par la présence des livreurs, se traduisait par des frissons réguliers de sa peau sous la fourrure soyeuse. La voix patiente et malgré tout ferme de Bella, distillait dans la pièce voisine, des indications précises à deux des hommes pour monter les meubles, installer les rideaux et le Home cinéma pendant que le troisième faisait disparaître l'ancien lit et autres affaires, jugés inadéquats par ma mère. Il les montait sur mes ordres, dans la pièce voisine de mon bureau à l'étage supérieur du loft jusqu'ici non utilisée.

Bella avait été… adorable. Je ne reconnaissais pas la jeune femme qui m'avait traité de tous les noms. Ou plutôt si, c'était comme une évidence, elle était « elle », elle faisait ce qu'elle disait et pensait.

C'était rafraîchissant pour moi, j'avais cette impression reposante que je n'avais pas à réfléchir au sens caché de ses paroles.

Elle avait d'abord accepté de me suivre dans mon appartement lorsque Jacob Black avait interrompu notre conversation.

Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'une discussion aussi riche et intense avec une inconnue. J'avais voulu instinctivement créer un lien avec elle, juste après sa réaction – ou plutôt son absence de réaction - lorsqu'elle avait compris mon problème. Bella, à contrecœur au départ, était entrée dans mon jeu dans le jardin.

Ensuite, elle avait pris les choses en main dans mon appartement, pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis longtemps et je brulais d'en savoir plus sur son histoire, sur les raisons de sa colère et de sa fragile situation.

La vibration de mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean interrompit ma réflexion.

- Edward, tu vas bien ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé en plan.

La voix de ma mère était légèrement affolée.

- Tout va bien, maman. Ne te tracasse pas.

- Mais je t'ai laissé les livreurs à gérer et je sais que tu n'aimes pas cela. Je t'avais promis de m'occuper de tout et je t'ai…

- Maman ! l'interrompis-je, il n'y a rien de grave, mais pourquoi es-tu en retard ?

C'était à mon tour de m'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas son style en effet de me laisser tomber ainsi.

- J'ai rencontré une amie par hasard dans une galerie, Carmen. Nous nous sommes attardées à discuter car tu le sais, nous ne nous sommes pas vues depuis longtemps. Elle ne savait même pas que Bree allait venir à New York. Elle voudrait que j'aille prendre un thé avec elle mais…

Ma mère hésita à poursuivre. Carmen était une femme adorable. Son seul défaut était d'avoir assez mal élevé sa fille, Tanya. Mais cela ne me regardait plus.

- Maman, n'hésite pas, je te dis que tout va bien. J'ai une… amie qui dirige l'opération « Chambre de Bree » de main de maître, aussi bien que tu l'aurais fait. Profite de la présence de Carmen et embrasse-la de ma part.

Immédiatement je sentis les antennes maternelles s'agiter en frémissant d'espoir.

- Une amie ? Je la connais Edward ? Je serai là dans une heure tu sais ! Garde cette amie avec toi, que je la remercie de son aide.

- Non, tu ne la connais pas, maman. On verra, si elle peut rester un peu plus longtemps, je la retiendrai. À tout à l'heure.

Je replaçai mon téléphone dans ma poche en souriant aux intentions clairement affichées d'Esmée.

Je lui parlais rarement – voir jamais - de mes relations, aussi je comprenais sa surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais je savais qu'elle bouillait de curiosité de voir mon « amie ». Curieusement, même si je préférais rester seul avec Bella, cela ne me dérangeait pas que ma mère arrive et fasse sa connaissance. Nul ne pouvait résister aux femmes de la famille Cullen. Peut-être saurait-elle mieux que moi la convaincre, si j'échouais. Enfin, il faudrait d'abord que je lui demande. Je me trouvais pour une fois et curieusement, assez hésitant devant la réaction probable d'une femme.

Un des livreurs se planta alors devant moi et me demanda timidement si je pouvais signer le bon de livraison. Soudain irrité… je grimaçai. J'étais aveugle, pas manchot. Je lui demandai de poser son doigt à l'endroit exigeant ma signature, puis paraphai nerveusement le papier qu'il avait mis devant moi.

- Tout a été placé suivant les indications de Mademoiselle Swan ? le questionnai-je.

- Bien sûr M. Cullen ! Elle est drôlement efficace votre amie, s'exclama-t-il.

Même si j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec son commentaire, je ne lui répondis rien et me contentai de sortir de mon portefeuille, un billet que je glissai dans son bon de livraison, lui rendant ensuite le tout.

- Merci Monsieur Cullen. Nous vous souhaitons un bon après-midi.

Il s'éloigna, appelant ensuite ses deux collègues et j'entendis Bella les saluer avant de refermer la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

- Voilà Edward, tout est fin prêt pour accueillir Bree. C'est une petite fille gâtée par son père et sa grand-mère.

Je souris en direction de la jeune fille et me laissai guider vers sa voix joyeuse.

- Et ceci, aussi grâce à toi.

Je la tutoyai soudain.

- Assieds-toi ici Bella, s'il te plaît.

Je la dirigeai de ma main, en effleurant son coude, vers un des tabourets qui s'alignaient derrière le comptoir de ma cuisine. M'éloignant rapidement d'elle, je contournai le bar et posai alors devant elle, une assiette pleine des muffins de ma mère et un jus de fruits frais que j'avais préparé pendant qu'elle surveillait le chantier dans la chambre de ma fille.

- Pour te remercier de ton aide, je t'offre ce modeste goûter. On peut se tutoyer n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je en m'installant en face d'elle.

- Merci Edward, c'était un plaisir pour moi.

Elle marqua une pause, je la sentais hésitante.

- Vas-y, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ?

- Il y a une heure, tu envoyais mes livres en l'air, ensuite tu m'entraînes à venir voir des personnages magiques sur un vieux mur très laid qui devient un livre d'histoires, maintenant, je suis chez toi à boire un jus de fruits comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps. C'est curieux non ? Je ne suis pas comme ça. Ma mère dit que je suis encore plus asociale que mon père.

Elle se posait les mêmes questions que moi. Je choisis de lui répondre franchement à mon tour.

- Je n'ai pas d'explications. Je ressens un peu la même chose. Il semblerait que tu m'apportes un petit quelque chose dont j'avais besoin sans le savoir. Une amitié spontanée, ça existe peut-être.

Je haussai les épaules. Quitte à être sincère, autant se jeter à l'eau. Le moment était idéal. Je prononçai les mots qui m'étonnèrent moi-même.

- Je vais être franc. Il me faut une personne à domicile pour accompagner ma fille. L'aider. Lui tenir compagnie, que sais-je. À partir d'aujourd'hui et pour une durée indéterminée. Accepterais-tu ce rôle ?

J'entendis un petit hoquet de surprise et m'empressai de poursuivre.

- Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi. Je m'occupe de moi tout seul. C'est pour Bree. Ma mère s'inquiète, elle pense que je ne peux pas la prendre en charge.

Une pointe d'agacement m'avait échappé. Le tabouret racla le sol et j'entendis Bella marcher de long en large.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Edward. Mais… je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'occuper d'une enfant.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes d'elle. C'est mon rôle. Elle aura sûrement besoin d'une compagnie féminine de temps en temps. Et puis, quand je travaille, même si je suis présent physiquement dans mon bureau, je montrai d'un geste du menton les pièces de l'étage, concrètement je ne vois pas le temps passer. Je risque de l'oublier, ajoutai-je un peu confus.

- Je suis sûre que non. Ta mère a peur par rapport à ta cécité, n'est-ce pas ?

Droit au but.

- Oui. Elle a peur de tout pour moi. Jusqu'ici, j'avais une assistante pour mon boulot qui, peu à peu, avait pris un rôle plus conséquent : courses, repas, vêtements. Elle faisait de l'intendance dès qu'elle venait ici. Ça rassurait Maman de la savoir présente pour moi. Mais je n'ai plus besoin de cela. Je refuse de prendre une nouvelle assistante qui ferait tout à ma place.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi n'est-elle plus avec toi ?

- Je l'ai poussée vers son futur conjoint.

Elle souffla, tournant toujours autour de moi. Quelque chose semblait la perturber.

- Bella que se passe-t-il ? Dis-moi franchement quel est le problème ? Tu n'auras pas à faire tout cela. Je cuisine, enfin j'essaye et je commande une pizza ou autre chose sinon. Une femme de ménage passe tous les deux jours. Tu aurais juste à prendre soin de ma fille quand je ne suis pas disponible pour elle. Je te propose un emploi, logée, nourrie, qui te laissera beaucoup de temps pour préparer tes cours afin être kiné. Mais je sens que ça ne te plaît pas.

Je finis de parler, un peu découragé. Dès le départ, je savais que ce serait difficile de la convaincre. Mais je n'avais pas prévu cela. C'était un des moments où mon handicap me faisait rager. Je ne la voyais pas. Je sentais juste qu'elle s'éloignait. Que je perdais sa complicité, son aide, sa présence.

- Quel âge a ta fille ?

- Bree aura 7 ans dans un mois, le 18 février exactement.

Un gémissement à peine audible lui échappa. Elle ne bougea plus ensuite. C'était le silence le plus lourd qui puisse exister.

- Edward…

Un seul mot franchit ses lèvres. Plaintif. Elle souffrait. Je m'aperçus que je détestai absolument l'idée même de l'avoir fait souffrir. J'avais juste voulu l'aider, en aucun cas rajouter à sa douleur.

- C'est pas grave Bella. Oublie ma proposition.

- J'ai… besoin de temps. De réfléchir aussi. Tu veux bien attendre un peu ?

Retenait-elle des sanglots ?

- Bien sûr, répondis-je. Prends tout le temps que tu veux. La proposition reste valable, de toute façon, je ne cherche pas d'autres candidates. Promis !

Elle s'approcha de moi, créant un léger courant d'air autour de nos corps et sa main effleura la mienne. Elle hésitait à me toucher.

- Je repasse ce soir te donner ma réponse.

- Bien. Prends soin de toi, lui glissai-je alors qu'elle rejoignait précipitamment la porte de l'appartement qui se referma derrière elle.

Je me sentis affreusement malheureux d'être seul.

Dans le terrible calme de mon loft, je ne savais pas vraiment comment interpréter cette fuite, ni même comment réagir aux sentiments terriblement protecteurs que cette femme avait su réveiller en moi.

* * *

_Et voilà pour cette semaine._

_Il a sauté le pas et demandé ce que certaines avaient déjà pressentis. C'était bien la peine de s'énerver contre **Esmée** :)_

_Quelques petites remarques_

_- comme d'habitude je remercie toutes celles qui me lisent, me suivent et me laissent une trace de leur lecture. Un Commentaire est un plaisir dont je ne me lasse pas (une autre de mes addictions) . Je prends aussi un grand plaisir à vous répondre plus ou moins rapidement._

_- Je voulais à ce propos remercier les guests que je ne peux contacter **So06** , toujours fidèle, **Alex 16** et puis **Doriane**. _

_**Doriane : **ton petit mot m'est allé droit au cœur. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage. _

_- N'étant nullement médecin et n'ayant pas de proches concernés je fonctionne à l'intuition et grâce à diverses lectures. je ne suis pas à l'abri d'erreurs ou de maladresses involontaires. J'ai eu la même "pression" lorsque avec **Tied** nous avions aborder le cancer dans **Respire ! **_

_En tout cas pour finir : sur une note plus joyeuse j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur **Jacob**/ Ca vous plait ou pas un Point de vue de la porte de l'immeuble ? (**Debby** t'es pas OBLIGEE de répondre ! ) _

_Bonne WE et bonne semaine. A bientôt._

_Kiss_

**_Nic - Cullen15000_**


	6. Décision

_Hello les filles_

_On est vendredi soir . _

_Je pense donc que c'est l'heure de vous proposer ce chapitre. _

_Merci à** LifeChrys** pour son soutien et ses conseils toujours judicieux._

_On se retrouve en bas _

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination_**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 ****Décision**

_Vendredi 17 h_

_Elle semblait si mal, si triste en sortant de cet ascenseur__. Si__ Mme Cullen n'avait pas été là__,__ j'aurais injurié le sale type responsable de son état avant d'aller lui faire comprendre à coup de poing ma façon de voir les choses__. Aveugle ou pas !_

_Il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré et semblait à bout de force. J'ai dominé ma fureur mais, quand elle reviendra tout à l'heure, je lui dirai ce que je pense de lui. Éthique professionnelle ou pas._

**ooOoo**

Elle se précipita dans le couloir, cherchant à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. Le couloir lumineux, pourtant assez court, lui parut très long. Il n'y avait que 2 portes d'appartements sur ce palier de l'immeuble. Elle appuya compulsivement plusieurs fois sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur avant qu'il n'arrive.

Elle s'engouffra dans la cabine heureusement déserte. Lorsque les portes métalliques se refermèrent sur elle, Bella aperçut, horrifiée, son reflet hagard dans le miroir.

Elle s'effondra alors sur le sol, car ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Devant Edward, elle avait tenté de se dominer. Elle voulait contrôler l'horreur des souvenirs qui menaçaient de l'envahir. L'âge de Bree avait brutalement fait remonter à la surface ce qu'elle voulait reléguer au fin fond de sa mémoire et qui l'empêchait de dormir toutes les nuits.

Mike avait eu raison de la virer. Elle se sentait totalement incapable de faire correctement son métier. Elle n'était plus bonne à rien. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre normalement. James avait compris avant elle, qu'elle était coupable et maintenant inutile. L'ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Bella savait qu'elle devait rapidement recomposer son masque pour affronter le monde extérieur. Depuis cinq ans, elle présentait aux autres, une façade, ne montrant d'elle qu'une jeune femme solide et « guérie ». Elle se savait douée dans ce rôle de composition, mais il lui était difficile de le tenir aussi devant celui qui ne voyait pas et se fiait à d'autres indices, qu'un sourire plaqué sur un visage.

Inspirant profondément, elle sortit d'un pas hésitant dans le hall de l'immeuble. Jacob Black, le grand portier brun, qui affichait une ascendance amérindienne assumée, était là, bien sûr. Il interrompit sa conversation avec une femme aux longs cheveux châtains pour la regarder. La femme lui tournait le dos et était élégamment vêtue d'un pantalon crème et d'un long manteau noir à la coupe impeccable. Bella adressa au jeune homme un sourire de convenance avant de se diriger vers eux.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et l'interpella.

- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

Il était inquiet et son ton plein de sollicitude incita Bella à sourire davantage, crispant ses zygomatiques au maximum pour le rassurer et éviter toute question.

- Bien sûr, je voulais juste savoir si vous pouviez garder mes affaires quelques heures ? Je repasserai plus tard.

- Évidemment ! Mademoiselle ? répondit-il cherchant à savoir son nom.

Elle ignora la question implicite et le remercia. Elle allait partir lorsque la femme élégante s'approcha à son tour d'elle et lui toucha le bras pour la retenir un instant. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Bella retrouva un regard gris-vert attentif qui lui rappela celui d'Edward.

- Mademoiselle, vous semblez fatiguée, épuisée même. Si je peux me permettre de vous proposer mon aide ?

- Non, je…. je vous remercie, Madame. Tout va bien. Tout ira bien. À tout à l'heure monsieur Black.

Encore une fois, Bella préféra prendre la fuite. Après la complicité chaleureuse d'Edward, se laisser guider par la sollicitude bienveillante de celle qui devait être sa mère, serait la meilleure façon de faire s'écrouler les barrières laborieusement construites entre le monde et elle.

Leur tournant définitivement le dos, Bella sortit de l'immeuble et retrouva le bruit ordinaire de la rue. Elle ne savait ni où allait ni quoi décider.

Obliquant vers la gauche, elle laissa le hasard la guider. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Central Park lui ouvrait ses portes. Elle hésita. Elle n'y était pas entrée depuis… longtemps. Cependant, cette partie du parc lui était inconnue, alors elle erra dans les allées peu encombrées. Seuls, quelques adolescents traînaient nonchalamment en groupe, tuant le temps en cette fin d'après-midi.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à un jardin d'enfants, où des mères surveillaient leurs rejetons qui jouaient bruyamment sur l'espace de jeux mis à leur disposition, elle préféra diriger ses pas ailleurs.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et Bella avançait, refusant toujours de s'arrêter pour prendre une décision. Marcher lui occupait l'esprit. Lorsque l'épuisement l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un banc, elle laissa son regard errer autour d'elle.

Un petit bassin d'eau froide. Deux ou trois adolescentes bavardes et mal habillées. Un jeune chien errant. Bella ne trouvait rien qui puisse être un prétexte pour oublier le choix qui s'offrait à elle, et la décision à prendre.

Accepter la proposition d'Edward Cullen ? Un inconnu qui lui offrait un logement et un emploi fixe mais difficile ?

Ou alors… rien. Elle n'avait guère d'autre choix.

Plus d'appartement à compter de la fin de semaine et plus de revenus dès qu'elle aurait dépensé les quelques économies qu'elle avait pu faire depuis quatre ans.

Elle retourna le problème dans tous les sens. Elle n'était pas capable de tenir ce rôle. S'occuper d'une enfant lui faisait peur. Sa première réaction l'avait bien prouvé. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait envie de vomir et ses jambes tremblaient.

Elle allait devoir lui dire. Il le fallait.

Bella respira profondément et posa ses mains à plat sur ses genoux, se concentrant sur la vision de ses doigts immobiles. Se forçant à ne pas bouger, à ne pas entortiller ses mains pour évacuer la tension qui montait en elle à nouveau. Elle n'en serait pas capable. Elle en était sûre. Longtemps, elle resta dans cette position. Statue immobile dans l'après-midi finissant du parc de plus en plus désert.

Les yeux fermés, à regret, elle prit sa décision. Elle mettait parfois, souvent même, longtemps à se décider mais ensuite, elle s'y tenait.

Le plus difficile étant fait, Bella se leva et marcha résolument vers la sortie. Il lui fallut près de quinze minutes pour quitter Central Park et prendre la ligne de métro qui la reconduisait vers l'appartement qu'elle occupait depuis six ans maintenant.

Dans la rame, bondée en ce vendredi soir, elle ne se laissa pas bousculer par la foule des banlieusards qui quittaient leur job pour retrouver leur foyer, chaleureux ou non. Jouant des coudes, elle réussit à trouver une place sur un siège resté miraculeusement vacant au fond de la rame. Ignorant le jeune homme un peu obèse, assis coté fenêtre, qui la fixait effrontément, elle prit place, sortit son livre de son sac à main, afin d'oublier le temps du trajet, la vie et ce curieux jeune aveugle à qui elle avait choisi de tourner le dos.

_**Une heure plus tard**_

Bella venait de se changer après une douche rapide. Tout en tentant de démêler ses cheveux, elle partit vers le salon pour faire le point. Elle avait trié rapidement ses affaires : un grand carton et deux valises partiraient au garde-meuble. Deux petits sacs de voyage complétaient celui qu'elle avait abandonné dans la loge de Jacob Black, le nécessaire pour les semaines ou mois à venir. Le reste… Le reste…

En soupirant une fois de plus, elle parcourut du regard le salon vide. Les quelques meubles encore présents, avaient été achetés lorsque Jasper avait prêté au jeune couple, l'appartement qu'il avait besoin de reprendre aujourd'hui pour sa sœur.

Six ans de sa vie. Bonheurs et malheurs entre ces murs. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne voyait plus les imperfections de ces trois petites pièces. La kitchenette était trop petite, elle ne cuisinait plus. La chambre trop sombre, était trop grande, elle n'y venait que pour tenter de dormir. La dernière porte était fermée sur une deuxième chambre dans laquelle elle ne rentrait plus depuis longtemps. Le salon, un peu fané, n'était ni très grand, ni très clair et sur ses murs lézardés, il affichait des traces plus claires à l'endroit où elle avait ôté les cadres et affiches. James et elle avaient été heureux à l'époque de ce « nid », trouvé pour héberger leur foyer naissant.

Aujourd'hui, il ne restait que le vieux canapé au revêtement de tissu bleu délavé et la table basse au verre fendu. Lorsque James avait tapé du poing, il n'avait pas réussi à la casser. Elle était restée ainsi.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement. Bella sourit à l'homme qui venait de rentrer avec un air triste. Grand et blond, avec son éternelle allure de jeune premier mélancolique et pensif, Jasper ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Il les enfonça dans les poches de son jean noir avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu sais Bella, je suis désolé…

Elle l'interrompit.

- Non, c'est moi. Je te rends l'appartement dans un triste état. J'aurais voulu avoir le temps de le repeindre, le débarrasser de tous ces vieux trucs, dit-elle en désignant les meubles d'un geste vague.

- T'inquiète pas pour cela si tu ne les veux pas. Tu sais, le petit jeune du rez-de-chaussée, celui qui vient de s'installer, cherche des meubles. Il viendra nous en débarrasser quand tu veux. Ce qui me gêne, c'est que j'ai l'impression de te ficher dehors.

- Jasper !

Elle s'approcha de lui sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Tu m'héberges gratuitement depuis un an après avoir toléré nos retards de loyer pendant plusieurs mois. Je comprends que ta sœur ait besoin d'un point de chute sur New York maintenant qu'elle y a trouvé un travail. Il est logique que tu reprennes cet appart. Je suis prévenue depuis longtemps. Et tu sais que j'ai trouvé une solution, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle recula et se tourna vers la « cuisine » en disant les derniers mots, évitant le regard perspicace de son ami. Pour s'occuper, elle lava à nouveau le comptoir et se glissa entre celui-ci et le plan de travail pour essuyer des salissures imaginaires.

- Je passerai voir ta sœur et l'aiderai à mettre de la couleur sur les murs si elle veut, continua-t-elle préférant changer de sujet.

- T'as intérêt à revenir nous voir ! Et souvent ! Mais, es-tu sûre de vouloir partir ce week-end ? Il n'y a pas urgence. Elle n'arrive que dans une dizaine de jours et vous pourriez cohabiter un moment.

Jasper semblait inquiet pour elle. Bella alors, se tourna vers lui.  
- Non je ne peux pas. Je dois prendre le nouvel appart dont je t'ai parlé maintenant, où il va me filer entre les doigts. Je laisse les cartons ici. Je repasserai les chercher dans quelques jours. Je dois y aller Jasper.

Elle saisit les deux sacs. Ils n'étaient pas lourds. Sa vie se résumait, à 28 ans, à peu de choses essentielles.

Il passa devant elle, lui ouvrit la porte et elle sortit sur le palier, fermant à clé cet appartement pour la dernière fois.

Bella redressa les épaules et montra à Jasper son plus beau sourire, lui rendit les clés de son passé. Sans rien dire, il l'accompagna à la sortie de l'immeuble, portant l'un des sacs.

- Merci pour tout Jasper.

- Prends soin de toi Bella et à bientôt.

Il la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle embrassait une nouvelle fois la joue son ami avant de sortir dans le crépuscule.

Elle ne savait pas du tout dans quel hôtel elle allait dormir après avoir récupérer son sac dans la loge de l'immeuble d'Edward Cullen.

* * *

Un POV **Bella**. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai écrit cela ;).

Elle semble avoir pris sa décision. Je ne suis pas sûre du tout que nous aurions pris la même.

Je veux remercier toutes celles qui me lisent , me suivent avec fidélité et me laissent (cerise sur le gâteau) une petite reviews. **Lisa** est toujours la première.

**Debby**, désolée mais pour **Jake** t'es loin de regrouper au de ton opinion :)

Kiss

Nic


	7. Un Parfum de victoire

_Hello les filles_

_C'est vendredi _

_Une semaine achevée et un weekend qui arrive . _

_un peu de lecture_

_Un grand merci à **Chrys** qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes..._

_Bonne lecture_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 Un Parfum de victoire**

_Vendredi 22h : _

_Raccrochant rageusement l'interphone après avoir prévenu Cullen de __l'arrivée de Melle Swan, je suivis des yeux la jolie brune qui prenait l'ascenseur, me maudissant de mon inertie. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter, mais c'était madame Cullen qui m'avait demandé de monter les affaires de la jeune femme chez son fils. Et il avait insisté. Lourdement. J'en grimaçai__ encore. _

_Isabella Swan avait eu l'air désolé, presque effrayé, d'apprendre que son sac et ses livres étaient chez lui. Puis curieusement, son visage s'était détendu et un discret mais superbe sourire, avait illuminé son regard lorsqu'elle m'avait dit d'une voix douce :_

_- Quand on n'a pas le courage d'avancer M. Black, parfois la vie se charge de vous donner un grand coup de pied aux fesses pour vous forcer à faire ce que vous devez faire. _

_Comme je ne comprenais rien à son __discours, mon air ahuri devait parler pour moi et elle avait secoué ses longs cheveux bruns en ajoutant :_

_- Ne m'écoutez pas. Je suis fatiguée et dis n'importe quoi. Je devais voir Edward de toute façon. Vous avez bien fait pour mes affaires. __À__ tout à l'heure__. _

_Promis, si elle__ redescend en pleurant tout à l'heure. Moi je monte chez lui !_

**ooOoo**

Je tournais en rond depuis le départ d'Esmée pour l'aéroport. Elle n'avait pas voulu que je l'accompagne. Finalement, elle avait fait ses adieux, assez apaisée.

J'avais tenté d'écrire un peu mais trop de questions et d'incertitude me perturbaient. L'impatience m'agitait. Régulièrement, je passai la main sur le sac de Bella que j'avais placé sur la console de l'entrée. Jacob avait protesté avant de les monter, tentant d'argumenter en râlant désagréablement « Elle me les a confiés ! » mais maman m'avait expliqué dans quel état Bella était sortie de l'ascenseur, je m'inquiétai pour elle et je l'avais remis sèchement à sa place.

J'avais peur qu'elle ne revienne pas. Je n'étais pas très fier du procédé mais prendre ses livres en « otage », était le seul prétexte dont je disposais pour être certain de lui parler à nouveau.**  
**

Il semblait que les grands yeux marron de Bella, portaient en sortant de chez moi, toute la tristesse du monde et Esmée avait senti derrière son sourire bravache et ses paroles apaisantes, beaucoup de craintes pour son avenir.

Esmée avait complété avec un plaisir évident, la description succincte que Bella m'avait laissé d'elle et maintenant je brûlais de retrouver la jeune femme mince au visage en forme de cœur, pâle et triste, afin de lui promettre mon aide, et aussi pour étoffer cette amitié étonnante qui était née entre nous. Je n'étais pas sociable moi non plus, en particulier depuis mon… accident mais j'avais besoin de revoir cette femme. D'une façon que je ne comprenais pas très bien encore, j'avais besoin de la sentir heureuse près de moi et d'entendre à nouveau son sourire.

La sonnerie de l'interphone interrompit mon introspection.

- Oui ?

- M Cullen, Mademoiselle Swan souhaite reprendre les affaires qu'elle m'avait confiées. Celles que j'ai dû monter chez vous. Dois-je venir les chercher ?

C'était une impression de ma part ou Jacob Black cherchait la bagarre ? Sous des propos polis, il affichait ouvertement une agressivité.

- Black ! Laissez Mademoiselle Swan me rejoindre. Je m'occupe d'elle. Vous avez la consigne de la laisser monter quand elle le souhaite. Est-ce compris ?

- Bien Monsieur.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je raccrochai et attendis impatiemment Bella. Lorsque j'entendis le son caractéristique de l'ascenseur arrivant à l'étage, j'ouvris la porte de l'appartement. Le menu bruit de ses pas dans le couloir, précéda son parfum de quelques secondes. Ma gorge se serra. Le léger effluve printanier qui l'accompagnait, faisait naître des sensations étonnantes au creux de mon ventre. Une envie de la protéger, de la prendre dans mes bras et de plonger mon visage dans les cheveux bruns au parfum de lilas, m'assaillit et je serrai les poings pour garder mes distances.

- Bonsoir Bella, lançai-je d'un ton que je voulais accueillant mais ma voix fut curieusement rauque.

- Bonsoir Edward, je suis désolée de te déranger si tard. J'avais des… choses à régler et je ne me suis pas aperçue de l'heure. Monsieur Black m'a dit que mon sac était chez toi ?

Son ton hésitant traduisait sa gêne.

- Bien sûr ! Tu devais passer me voir donc, je l'ai fait monter ainsi que tes livres… pour m'assurer aussi que tu ne t'esquives pas. Entre Bella, on ne va pas discuter sur le palier.

Je me poussai légèrement sur le côté afin de la laissant passer. Elle posa un bagage sur le sol et se dirigea vers le salon. Je suivis son sillage parfumé et restai muet quelques secondes avant de me reprendre.

- Je voudrais te dire…

- Il faut que nous …

Nous avions parlé en même temps et j'aurais juré sentir son sourire. Soudain détendu, je repris :

- Bella, si tu ne crains pas le froid, je te propose de me suivre à l'étage pour poursuivre notre conversation.

Elle hésita un peu avant de répondre d'une voix douce et ferme.

- Je te suis.

Je tendis le bras dans sa direction et patientai un peu afin qu'elle s'approche. Ses doigts fins se posèrent sur les miens, je refermai alors ma main sur elle.

Sans dire un mot, nous montâmes l'escalier qui conduisait à l'étage supérieur. Plus petit que le rez-de-chaussée du loft, il se composait juste de deux chambres, de mon bureau largement ouvert sur la mezzanine et d'une salle de bains.

- Je te ferai visiter le reste de l'appartement plus tard. J'ai l'intention de te convaincre de rester, de m'aider avec Bree et pour cela, je te dévoile mon meilleur atout de suite, Bella. Si tu n'es pas séduite, là, maintenant, j'ai tout perdu.

J'ouvris alors la porte du palier, ouvrant sur l'extérieur.

Elle donnait sur une grande terrasse en L qui entourait l'appartement sur deux de ces façades. J'avais acheté cet appartement grâce au succès de mes premiers livres. J'avais à l'époque, l'ambition de me stabiliser sur New York juste après ma séparation d'avec Tanya et j'avais eu un coup de cœur pour ce loft avec sa terrasse privative. Je me souvenais encore de la magnifique vue sur Central Park et sur le réservoir Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis distants de quelques centaines de mètres à peine. J'avais réservé l'appartement immédiatement après ma première visite. Bree, toute petite, adorait venir ici avec moi pour admirer le coucher de soleil de notre petit jardin sur le toit.

« Papa, le soleil est parti se prendre son bain dans le lac ou dans la mer ? »

Son regard vert intrigué et sa question me faisait encore sourire 3 ans après. Depuis mon retour de l'hôpital, j'y allais beaucoup moins souvent mais j'espérais que le spectacle séduirait Bella.

Je m'écartai pour la laisser passer devant moi. Sur le sol carrelé, je suivis son évolution. Elle s'était avancée vers la rambarde de verre.

- Tu triches Edward. C'est juste… magnifique.

J'imaginai sans peine, dans l'obscurité, les lueurs de la ville qui éclairaient Central Park et je souris encore une fois, m'adossant contre le mur. Je lui laissai le temps d'admirer le paysage nocturne, mi urbain, mi naturel. Nous dominions le sol d'une dizaine d'étages et pour une fois, tout sembla étrangement calme.

- Alors ? demandai-je négligemment alors que j'étais suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Alors tu crois que cette magie que tu as créée ce soir peut suffire à m'influencer ?

Je m'approchai d'elle et regardai au loin comme si je pouvais encore admirer cette obscurité.

- Oui, je crois. Je l'espère en tout cas. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour elle. Cela va être… compliqué entre elle et moi.

Elle soupira et je poursuivis :

- Et je voudrais que ce quelqu'un soit toi.

- Edward ! Je ne peux pas. C'est… impossible pour moi, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un enfant. Je ne sais pas faire cela.

La panique était à nouveau présente dans sa voix.

- Personne n'a de recette miracle. On fait au mieux. Je voudrais juste que tu essayes.

- Je…

- Chhhh, je déposai un doigt sur son visage, cherchant ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Ne prends aucune décision ce soir. Je crois que ta journée a été extrêmement compliquée. Dors ici et… demain il fera jour.

Son souffle sur mes doigts se suspendit quelques secondes et elle secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi ?

Elle parlait doucement.

- Est-ce que cela a vraiment de l'importance de savoir pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de me poser de questions. Reste dormir, j'ai maintenant une chambre d'ami grâce à ma mère qui vient d'acheter une chambre neuve à ma fille. Je te promets que demain, je ne te retiendrai pas si tu veux partir.

Son silence valait un acquiescement et j'allais rentrer lorsqu'elle me retint par le bras.

- Je veux juste te dire que je crois que je ne pourrais pas. Je voudrais essayer mais, je ne sais pas. Pour être honnête, je suis venue avec l'idée, la décision très ferme de te dire que ce n'était pas possible.

Je serrai les dents, résolu à ne mettre aucune pression sur elle. Décidé à ne pas laisser tomber non plus. Discuter davantage ce soir serait inutile.

- On verra demain Bella, lui dis-je en caressant doucement sa joue, viens on rentre, il fait plus froid que je ne pensais et New York sera toujours là demain.

Elle n'opposa aucune résistance et me suivit vers la tiédeur du loft. En quelques minutes je lui montrai la chambre que je lui réservais. Elle donnait sur la terrasse, comme la mienne, nous devrons partager la salle de bains placée entre les deux pièces. Pendant qu'elle descendait chercher ses sacs, je vérifiai encore une fois la présence de draps propres et de la couette sur le lit.

Esmée m'avait aidé à préparer cette chambre avant de partir, très enthousiaste à l'idée qu'une amie accepte - éventuellement - de rester prendre soin de Bree.

Après son départ, au péril de mes tibias, j'avais pris le temps de découvrir le nouveau plan de cette pièce qui jusqu'à cet après-midi, était vide. J'avais déambulé dans la chambre, redécouvrant ces dimensions et les angles des meubles, mémorisant l'emplacement de chacun d'eux, me construisant une image mentale qui me permettait ce soir de décrire à Bella ce que j'espérais être son futur territoire personnel.

Sur le mur de gauche l'ancien bureau d'Angela, avait pris place sous la fenêtre. En face de la porte se trouvait le grand lit en bois clair et à côté de la porte de la salle de bains, une commode et un immense placard encastré, complétaient l'ameublement de cette pièce agréable. Dans mon souvenir, les murs étaient d'une teinte ocre et beige assez plaisante. J'avais préféré l'autre chambre uniquement parce qu'elle était située directement en face de la mezzanine du palier qui abritait mon immense bibliothèque et mon bureau.

L'entendant remonter, je retournai sur le palier. Elle s'approcha de moi et je sentis ma peau frémir lorsque j'inspirai une nouvelle fois l'odeur légère et agréable qui la caractérisait.

- Tu n'as besoin de rien ? Tu es sûre de vouloir dormir maintenant ?

- Non je te remercie, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je... suis épuisée. Tu avais raison tout à l'heure. En plus ce lit me tend les bras.

Son parfum flotta autour de moi et je sentis ses lèvres se poser furtivement sur ma mâchoire.

- Bonne nuit Edward et merci pour tout. À demain matin.

Agréablement surpris et troublé par cette proximité inattendue, je levai ma main vers son visage et sa joue se posa quelques secondes contre mes doigts avant de disparaître.

- Bonne nuit Bella. Chuchotai-je.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et je restai un instant entouré de cette fragrance de lilas.

**ooOoo**

Je me réveillai dans ce même parfum. Enfin plus exactement, j'étais persuadé d'avoir respiré l'odeur printanière de Bella dans mes rêves. Cependant, aucun souvenir précis ne revint à ma conscience, malheureusement. Consultant l'horloge vocale de mon réveil, j'appris qu'il était 7h30. Décidé de préparer à mon invitée le meilleur petit déjeuner qu'elle n'ait jamais partagé, je me levai avec un dynamisme étonnant. Je frappai doucement à la porte de la salle de bains afin de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas là avant d'ouvrir le battant. L'effet fut extrêmement perturbant pour mes sens. Je reçus au visage une bouffée de vapeur tiède odorante. Bella venait indubitablement de prendre une douche. Son shampoing et son savon avaient laissé dans la petite pièce, une empreinte olfactive puissante et intime qui était loin de me laisser indifférent. Ma fertile imagination d'écrivain prit immédiatement un chemin dangereux. Finalement cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu de cohabiter avec elle.

* * *

_A vouloir certaines choses parfois on obtient plus que souhaité . Tant pis .. ou pas _

_Et voila un p'tit chapitre de plus ! Merci de me suivre._

_J'ai hâte de lire votre avis . _

_Kiss _

_Nic_


	8. Le Gout de l'amitié

**_hello les filles_**

**_Dimanche ? deux jours de retard _**

**_C'est pas ma faute ..fanfiction ne voulait pas .. L'essentiel est que cela remarche :) _**

**_Un grand merci à LifeChrys qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes, mes erreurs, mes tournures de phrases bizarroides, etc..._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination_**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 le gout de l'amitié**

_**Samedi 8h**_

_C'était mon dernier jour de travail de la semaine, j'aurais dû être heureux. Voir la vie en rose, sourire au monde entier et me réjouir de retrouver mes amis ce soir au pub. _

_Ben non. J'étais très irritable et j'avais envie de mordre férocement le premier qui empiéterait sur mon territoire. _

_Premièrement : J'ai pas eu de cookies ou de douceurs ce matin. Madame Cullen était repartie et mon estomac commençait déjà à gargouiller. Mon envie de bouder grandissait proportionnellement à ma frustration._

_Deuxièmement : ELLE était restée chez LUI. Toute la nuit. Enfin je crois. Je n'avais quand même pas couché sur leur paillasson comme un vulgaire chien de garde pour vérifier._

_Troisièmement… non la deuxième raison suffisait amplement à expliquer mon humeur. _

_Puis il arriva. J'étais dans le jardin quand je le vis emprunter les escaliers. Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait, il allait les monter quatre à quatre, jusqu'au 10ème étage. D'ordinaire ce grand blond sportif ne me plaisait pas trop. Trop parfait, trop poli, trop calme aussi, j'avais toujours l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'étonner ou lui faire perdre son air gentil._

_Je haussai les épaules et un sourire vengeur étira mes lèvres. Après tout, je ne l'avais pas croisé, je ne l'avais presque pas vu, à peine une ombre dans le couloir. Je n'étais donc pas sensé l'annoncer à Cullen. Une visite surprise un samedi de bon matin, c'était chouette non ? _

**ooOoo**

Ma toilette fut expédiée en quelques minutes. Hors de question de m'attarder dans la cabine de douche parfumée à la violette. Je pris dans le tiroir de gauche de la commode un jean que j'enfilai rapidement et la chemise à carreaux que ma mère venait de m'offrir. Rien de trop classe, mais je tenais à être présentable pour mon invitée. Il était hors de question de traîner dans mes vieilles fringues confortables aujourd'hui.

Avant de rejoindre la cuisine, je récupérai Luna sur mon lit. Je préférais l'avoir dans mes bras que dans mes jambes pour descendre l'escalier. Elle ronronna de plaisir, me saluant comme tous les matins en se frottant contre ma joue.

- Désolé ma belle, j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce matin, lui annonçai-je, caressant la fourrure tiède avant de la déposer sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit au rez-de-chaussée, j'en conclus que Bella devait être retournée dans sa chambre après sa douche.

Le « miaou » vexé de celle qui partageait ma vie me fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié que j'abrège notre rituel du matin. Pour me faire pardonner - un peu - et avoir la paix - beaucoup - je lui versai une bonne dose de sa pâtée préférée. Petite boîte ovale avec bandeau en carton fin autour. Le luxe quoi.

- Allez ma Luna, tu manges et tu retournes ensuite sur le radiateur faire la sieste, j'ai de quoi m'occuper.

Ouvrant le placard, je dénichai à leur place, les ingrédients nécessaires pour rendre mon petit déjeuner attractif. Sans me vanter, le pain perdu à la Edward Cullen était imbattable et mes muffins au beurre de cacahuète n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de ma mère.

Je sortis le dernier litre de lait et je m'aperçus en déchiffrant le braille inscrit sur les autres bricks, que dans le placard il ne restait plus que du jus d'ananas et de pêche.

Grimaçant à l'idée d'une sortie obligatoire au drugstore du quartier, je m'attelai au travail. Ce fut en sifflotant le dernier air des Kings of Léon, _Beautiful War_, que je passai à la poêle, mes tranches de pain perdu. La musique n'avait jamais été mon point fort et devenir aveugle ne m'avait pas miraculeusement fait devenir un prodige de la chanson à l'oreille absolue mais j'adorais fredonner pour moi tout seul.

L'odeur vanillée sortant du four me fit plaisir, je n'avais pas perdu la main. Concentré sur ma tâche, je n'entendis pas Bella arriver et seul son petit rire me fit prendre conscience de sa présence.

- Bonjour Bella ! Tu as bien dormi ? commençai-je. Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi de bon matin ?

- Bonjour Edward !

Sa voix était joyeuse, son ton léger et mutin. Elle fit deux pas de plus vers moi. Une bouffée de violettes, qui menaçait de devenir ma drogue favorite, m'assaillit et l'instant suivant ses lèvres effleurèrent ma joue gauche.

Baiser amical le soir puis baiser amical le matin. Une habitude qui me faisait regretter de ne pas l'avoir eu comme amie plus tôt. Elle paraissait plus sereine et accessible que la veille.

- J'ai très bien dormi. C'est confortable et reposant chez toi. Merci et sache que je ne me moquais pas, je n'oserais pas mais… ton tablier est… enfin… il te va bien je trouve.

Elle hoquetait de rire, cherchant vainement à dissimuler son amusement.

Faire abstraction de la main qu'elle avait posée sur mon biceps, juste avant de m'embrasser, était difficile. Je parvins toutefois à me souvenir que j'avais attaché autour de ma taille le tablier offert par Emmett i ans, pour fêter mon 5ème succès en librairie. C'était un tablier classique de soubrette, noir et blanc avec petits volants, portant une belle inscription « Pour les plaintes adressez-vous au Maître ». Enfin une phrase de ce style, d'après mes souvenirs. C'était l'humour subtil de mon frère, je n'y faisais plus attention depuis longtemps. Emmett restait mon frère malgré ce gros défaut.

Je répliquai avec humour :

- Comment ? Les goûts de mon frère ne te plaisent pas ?

- Si, si j'aime beaucoup.

Elle gloussa retirant sa main, malheureusement, pour étouffer son éclat de rire.

- Je te l'offre si tu veux. Je suis sûr que les volants t'iront mieux qu'à moi. Et puis le « boss » c'est moi de toute façon.

- Je peux aider le « boss » à faire quelque chose ? Ça sent drôlement bon !

- Non Bella, pas aujourd'hui. Tu t'assoies sur un des tabourets pour me tenir compagnie si tu veux ou dans le salon pour te mettre à l'aise, mais la cuisine est à moi ! Rien qu'à moi. Tu as juste le droit de mettre de la musique si tu le souhaites.

Tout en parlant, je sortis mes muffins du four avant de placer les boissons sur le plateau déjà prêt. Avec l'habilité que confère une longue habitude, je démoulai les gâteaux, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore assez tièdes et les plaçai dans l'assiette ovale qui leur était réservée. L'odeur de cacahuète et de vanille n'en était que plus appétissante.

- Le chat est superbe. C'est le tien ? Tu l'as depuis longtemps ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Une grosse boule de poils gris et blanc un peu angora, sûrement posée sur le radiateur ou le canapé ? C'est Luna, j'habite chez elle depuis 5 ans maintenant.

- Elle me regarde curieusement.

- Si elle te regarde, c'est déjà bon signe. Tu dois avoir ses faveurs. Elle a longtemps ignoré mon éditeur et ma mère avant de consentir à s'approcher d'eux. Bon, eh bien la séance « séduction du fauve » attendra un peu, car mademoiselle est servie.

Elle s'était assise derrière le comptoir donc, j'y déposai mon plateau et mon assiette avant de m'asseoir devant elle côté cuisine. Un peu comme la veille.

- Tu déjeunes comme cela tous les matins ?

- Non, juste les weekends. Ma mère nous a appris à cuisiner à Emmett et moi. Même si je pratique moins, je m'y suis remis depuis 6 mois. Pour me repérer. Me contrôler. C'est un bon exercice. Je te laisse te servir. Et s'il te plaît, tu fais comme chez toi.

- Chez moi, d'habitude, le petit déjeuner c'est plutôt un mug de thé et des céréales dégoulinantes de lait froid, juste avant de partir au travail en courant. Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé de gâteaux sortant juste du four… Mmm… oh Edward !

Le gémissement de plaisir qui lui échappa, témoignait de la réussite de ma recette, ou alors d'un plaisir très particulier. Je ne pouvais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

- Bella, je te rappelle accessoirement que je suis aveugle et je risque de mal interpréter certains sons.

Elle me tapa sur le bras, réagissant positivement à ma plaisanterie idiote.

- Ça suffit ! Tu cherches des compliments ? Je te l'accorde, c'est délicieux. Je n'ai jamais savouré de muffins aussi fondants et parfumés. Je payerais pour que tu me fasses cela tous les matins.

Je préférai ne pas relever l'ambiguïté de ses mots et me réjouissais que ma cuisine soit à son goût. Si le proverbe disait que le chemin du cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac, je savais pertinemment que le sexe féminin nous ressemblait beaucoup sur ce point-là.

- J'aurais dû embrasser ta mère hier pour la remercier de vous avoir aussi bien élevés. C'est bien ta maman que j'ai croisée hier après-midi ? Avec le portier, continua-t-elle tout en se resservant.

- Si tu étais la jeune femme brune au regard triste qu'elle m'a décrite, oui, tu as croisé Esmée.

Lui rappeler son état n'était pas forcément très adroit, mais nous devions mettre cartes sur table.

- Je me demande… Elle s'interrompit pour avaler quelque chose. Je me demande pourquoi j'hésite encore à accepter ta proposition. C'est vraiment un petit déjeuner fantastique pour moi. Tu promets de faire ceci tous les matins ?

- Pour être honnête, non. Pas tous les matins. Quand j'écris la nuit, je me lève tard, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur Bree.

Nous étions entrés dans le vif du sujet plus vite que je ne le pensais et elle n'était plus aussi catégorique dans son refus.

- Bree… va habiter avec toi définitivement ? Ou est-ce pour les vacances ?

Son ton était redevenu sérieux et posé. Elle était réellement intéressée à comprendre notre situation.

- Pour l'instant, elle ne sera avec moi que pour 3 semaines, mais j'ai déposé une demande au tribunal pour retrouver mes droits de garde complets. Attends-toi donc à rester longtemps si tu le souhaites.

Pendant le silence qui suivit ce début d'explication, je n'entendis que le bruit de la tasse qu'elle reposait sur le comptoir.

- Si je reste, enfin si j'essaie de prendre soin de ta fille, je voudrais savoir exactement ce que je devrais faire. Comment me présenteras-tu à ta fille ? À ta famille ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

- Moi non plus. Personne n'a jamais partagé ma vie et cet appartement, à part Bree et Luna. À vrai dire, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, commençai-je avant de faire une pause, en appuyant mon menton sur ma main.

Je réfléchis brièvement à notre situation un peu particulière.

- On peut établir ensemble nos propres règles ? Chacun édicte ses besoins et ses limites, dès maintenant. Ça te va ? suggérai-je.

- Pourquoi pas. Je… j'ai réfléchi cette nuit. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas accepter. J'étais prête à refuser ta proposition mais honnêtement, je n'ai pas trop d'autres choix.

Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Je me sens bien avec toi et c'est assez rare. Alors je vais essayer. Mais je ne te promets rien Edward.

Je sentis un poids disparaître de ma poitrine. Elle avait accepté. Elle allait rester. J'avais réussi. J'aurai la possibilité de tenter de décrypter cette femme et de l'aider si elle me laisse l'approcher un peu. Ma main s'aventura à la rencontre de la sienne. Je serrai ses doigts fins sur la table pour la remercier.

- Merci de ta confiance Bella. Je comprends. Nous ferons de notre mieux. Pour moi la première règle est que Bree soit notre priorité. Ton seul rôle est d'être auprès d'elle, de veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas trop. Moi, je n'ai nul besoin d'une infirmière, ni même d'une assistante pour mon travail. Une amie qui prend soin d'elle quand je travaille, c'est ce que tu peux être.

- Je vais essayer, répéta-t-elle, comme si elle cherchait à se convaincre elle-même. Tu… m'as posée peu de questions sur mon passé, c'est étonnant, tu me confies ta fille sans savoir qui je suis, je pourrais être folle ou totalement inapte.

- Le passé est une chose qui nous aide à nous construire. À faire mieux, à avancer. Ce n'est pas nous. Te souviens-tu hier, par deux fois je t'ai demandé de ne pas me poser de questions ? Réciprocité, j'estime que je dois agir ainsi avec autrui. Si tu veux me raconter, j'en serai heureux, mais notre passé est définitivement derrière nous. J'ai dû faire une croix sur pas mal de choses. Je pense qu'il en est de même pour toi. Nous avancerons chacun à notre rythme. Et puis une folle, ne prendrait pas le risque de me dire « non ».

J'avais conclu mon petit discours d'un sourire entendu.

- D'accord pas de questions. Ça marche pour cette seconde règle. Je discuterai avec Bree, la sortirai au parc ou ailleurs, je l'aiderai pour ses devoirs même. À condition qu'elle le veuille. Mais il reste un truc dont je voudrais te parler.

- Je t'écoute, répondis-je immédiatement.

J'étais tellement soulagé que j'accepterais n'importe quoi. Ou presque.

- Pour les repas. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as dit hier soir, mais je refuse de rester sans rien faire. On partage le travail, ça me paraît plus juste. Puis comme tu dis, si tu écris la nuit, faut bien qu'on déjeune le matin, nous les filles.

Partager la préparation de nos repas ? Partager ma cuisine ? Comme un couple ? C'était à la fois terriblement tentant et effrayant. Je n'avais jamais fait cela. Je soupirai, j'aurais tant voulu voir son visage, comprendre ses attentes.

- Pourquoi pas mais là encore, il faut que je t'explique certaines choses. Chaque chose à sa place ici, dans la cuisine et dans les autres pièces aussi. Même si je m'adapte plutôt bien, j'aime que mon ordre soit respecté pour des raisons pratiques.

Je détestais parler de mon handicap et des conséquences qu'il avait sur ma vie et celle des autres. Mais nous n'avions plus le choix. Je fis la moue au souvenir du poulet au curry préparé par mes soins, juste après qu'Esmée ait, sans le vouloir, échangé la place du sel et du poivre dans le placard. J'avais inscrit en braille le nom des condiments sur l'étiquette, mais l'habitude faisait que je ne la consultais plus. Dommage pour nos papilles gustatives.

- J'ai déjà remarqué que tu étais très ordonné, par exemple, je t'ai vu remettre le sucre en poudre dans le placard de gauche, étagère du bas, juste après son utilisation. Je comprends cela. Je ferai de mon mieux. Mais comment envisages-tu les choses avec Bree ? Elle est encore petite.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je vais lui expliquer les choses pour commencer. Ensuite je m'adapterai. Elle aussi sûrement un peu.

Elle avait été attentive à mes gestes et cela me surprit agréablement. En plus, elle posait les vraies questions. La réaction de Bree à mon handicap et les conséquences que ses gestes innocents pouvaient avoir sur ma vie quotidienne, étaient les raisons pour lesquelles Carlisle et Esmée m'avaient dissuadé de reprendre Bree avec moi plus tôt. Je m'étais rangé à leur avis, car cela m'avait permis de reprendre ma vie en main, à mon rythme, sans pression.

Je me savais prêt maintenant. Les premiers jours allaient sûrement être difficiles. Je souhaitais que Bella soit auprès de moi pour vivre cela. Mais à quelle place exactement ? Ma mère se faisait sans doute déjà des idées. Bree était une enfant, vive et curieuse, il me faudra être clair et franc avec elle. Avec moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas d'une petite amie. Cela ne m'intéressait absolument pas. Mais Bella me plaisait. Comme amie certainement.

- Edward ? À quoi penses-tu ? Tu sembles parti très loin ?

- Non pas très loin. Je pensais à toi et à une de tes remarques.

J'hésitai à poursuivre. La franchise pouvait parfois blesser ou faire peur.

- Laquelle ?

- Comment présenter ta « présence » ici à mes proches.

- Ah… Ton employée ? Non ?

- Non. Même si, concrètement tu travailleras pour moi, au même titre que le faisait Angela, et même si tu es rémunérée pour t'occuper de Bree, tu es plus que cela. Une amie. Toute jeune et récente certes, mais une amie.

Elle voulut prendre la parole mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

- Non, laisse-moi finir. Bree ne te fera pas confiance si tu es une simple employée. Et tu n'es pas que cela. Nous sommes tous les deux… de drôles de personnages, pas très liants j'imagine, mais entre nous, il y a, et n'aura, que de l'amitié. N'est-ce pas ?

Je ne savais pas trop quelle était la question que je posais et encore moins la réponse que je souhaitais entendre. Le tabouret de Bella racla légèrement le sol. Je m'inquiétai de sa réaction à ma remarque. Elle marchait de long en large.

- Bella ? appelai-je.

- Tu as raison. On peut dire que je suis ton amie. Depuis peu. Une récente… collision nous a rapprochés. Je n'ai besoin que de cela moi aussi… un ami. Nous sommes donc d'accord sur tout, pas de questions sur le passé, partage de la cuisine et je prends soin de Bree lorsque tu le demandes en échange d'un toit et d'une amitié.

- On scelle notre accord ?

- Bien sûr !

Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra la main. Je ne m'attendais pas exactement à cela. Mais à quoi pensai-je exactement ?

Je lui rendis sa franche poignée de main, mais ne la lâchai pas.

- Bella tu es mon amie ?

- Apparemment oui !

- Alors… comme ça c'est mieux.

Je la forçai doucement à faire un pas de plus vers moi et la serrai un peu dans mes bras, passant ma main derrière son dos. Mes doigts rencontrèrent le tissu doux d'un vêtement en coton puis la tiédeur de son cou. Je me baissai alors et posai mon menton sur sa tête un court instant, m'enivrant pleinement de sa senteur de violette avant d'embrasser doucement sa joue. Je n'étais plus dans la gentille provocation de la veille, ni dans la camaraderie de ses baisers du matin. J'embrassai mon amie avec une sincérité et une douceur rares.

- Merci Bella, chuchotai-je près de son visage, toi et moi on va réussir à s'entraider, j'en suis sûr.

Elle ne bougea pas, pas vraiment blottie contre moi, mais si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou.

- Moi aussi, Edward.

La voix de Bella me parut changée, un peu hachée, comme essoufflée.

Je la relâchai soudain ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que je souhaitais faire.

- On va commencer par aller vadrouiller dans les magasins pour remplir mes placards si tu veux bien m'accompagner ? repris-je plus légèrement lorsqu'elle recula.

- Pourquoi pas ! Tu me laisses le temps de me changer ? Je ne suis pas présentable.

- Comment es-tu habillée ?

J'étais curieux et elle me donnait l'occasion de lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis un moment.

- Hum... Ma vieille tunique en coton violette et un pantalon de jogging noir. Rien de très seyant pour sortir. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je sentis qu'elle s'éclipsait très vite mais j'entendis son détour vers le comptoir.

- Par hasard Bella, tu n'aurais pas pris le dernier muffin en passant ?

- Qui moi ? Non ! Jamais je ne ferais cela !

Soit elle pouffait de rire, soit elle s'étouffait en mangeant le fruit de son vol.

- Désolée, mais c'est de ta faute ils sont trop bons.

Je l'entendis ensuite grimper à l'étage. J'en profitai pour commencer à ranger la vaisselle et les reliefs de notre repas. Ce fut rapide et je m'assis ensuite sur le canapé pour envoyer un message vocal à ma mère, l'informant du retour et de la décision de Bella. Elle serait tranquillisée.

Je consultai ma messagerie. J'avais reçu à l'aube, un texto de la mère de Bree. Furieux, j'écoutai le sms vocalisé par mon Smartphone.

_**« Loupé l'avion ce matin. Bree arrivera à JFK 15h18 dimanche. T. »**_

Et Merde ! J'étais furieux. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de m'appeler. Comme si je devais consulter ma messagerie continuellement ! Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi indifférente à tout ce qui n'était pas elle.

Il était presque 9 heures, à peine 6 heures du matin à Los Angeles, je choisis donc de laisser un message à ma fille qui devait encore dormir. J'avais insisté, appuyé par mes parents, pour que je puisse contacter ma fille quand je le souhaitais avec le portable que je lui avais confié. Elle habitait à plus de 5000 kms et je ne voulais pas d'intermédiaire entre nous. Je lui confirmai simplement que je serais là pour la recevoir à l'aéroport dimanche. Et que j'avais hâte de la retrouver.

Je venais de terminer, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Étonné, en fronçant les sourcils, je me dirigeai vers elle et appuyai sur l'interphone. Jake devait avoir pris son poste. Il ne manquait jamais de me prévenir d'ordinaire.

- Oui ?

- C'est moi, ouvre s'il te plaît.

Réprimant un soupir en reconnaissant la voix de mon visiteur, j'ouvris la porte, contrarié…

* * *

_Hummm fini pour cette semaine. (Et quelle belle semaine pleine de bande annonces et de superbe annonce festivaliere !) _

_Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent, me suivent, et me communiquent leur avis_

_Un gris bisous à mes amies Facebook qui sont toujours là pour me soutenir_

_Je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis . J'ai vu que Jake vous convenait comme point de vue externe, que vous souhaitiez que Bella change d'avis (cela prend bonne voie) . Jusqu'ici en tête à tête tout va bien mais lorsque le monde extérieure frappe à la porte ca va donner quoi ? _

_Allez bonne semaine à toute et à vendredi si tout va bien _

Kiss

Nic - Cullen15000


	9. La voix de la confiance

_Hello les filles_

_C'est les vacances donc je publies avec un peu d'avance. _

_Ce chapitre est dédicacé à **Jolieval** et à Louise **Malone**. Elles comprendront pourquoi._

_Un grand merci à **ChrysLife** qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes..._

_Bonne lecture_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination_**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 La voix de la confiance**

_**Samedi 19 h**_

_J'avais tout essayé__,__ la société de maintenance ne répondait plus à mes appels. Les pompiers m'expliquaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. J'avais même, en désespoir de cause, appelé Seth, un copain mécano qui m'avait ri au nez. Rien à faire. La réponse était la même partout ou presque. _

_« On est samedi soir. Tout est fermé. On ne peut rien pour vos locataires. »_

_Eh merde !_

_Quand j'annonçai la nouvelle à Cullen à travers la porte. Il m'envoya sur les roses. _

_Espèce de sale con prétentieux ! _

**ooOoo**

« Black ! Fichez nous la paix maintenant ! Il est 19h, vous avez fini votre service. Rentrez chez vous ! On ne va pas se sauver ! À demain »

Je voulais qu'il déguerpisse. Depuis 2 heures il nous collait, derrière la porte, stressant plus Bella qu'il ne la rassurait. Il avait fait son boulot. Obtenu l'assurance que le technicien de garde passerait à la première heure demain matin. De toute façon nous n'avions pas d'autres solutions. On patienterait. Une nuit entière. Bella et moi. Seuls. Dans un espace de 2 mètres carrés.

J'étais là, assis dans l'obscurité sur le sol froid de l'ascenseur, à côté d'elle. Je me demandais comment cette journée si bien commencée au petit déjeuner, avait viré en soirée de dingue.

Après le départ de mon invité surprise, nous étions allés nous promener dans le quartier. C'était pour moi l'occasion de lui faire découvrir mes habitudes, ainsi que ma technique de déplacement bien rodée, du moins en terrain connu. J'étais assez fier de moi. Cela ne faisait que 6 mois que j'étais sorti du centre de convalescence et j'estimais me débrouiller assez bien. Il suffisait que je reste concentré et attentif. Et que je ne rencontre pas de… d'obstacles mouvants sur mon chemin.

Se déplacer avec Bella était un vrai plaisir. Elle avait, dès notre départ de l'immeuble, choisi de se positionner à côté de moi, glissant sa main dans mon bras droit replié, me laissant la guider, alors que je me repérais de la main gauche sur les murs à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin. Elle me laissait l'initiative et avait simplement accordé son pas sur le mien, tout en me ralentissant subtilement en cas d'obstacle. Elle était fine psychologue et discrète. J'avais apprécié chacune des secondes de cette promenade.

Nous avions évoqué la possibilité que j'adopte un labrador, ou autre chien d'aveugle. Cette pensée m'avait déjà effleuré, mais je savais que Luna ne tolérerait pas sa présence à la maison. J'avais donc jusqu'ici abandonné cette solution.

Après cette tranquille balade dans le quartier, nous avions mangé rapidement au Jackson Hole avant de déguster une glace dans Central avait donc pris la direction des « opérations » pour nous y conduire, car je n'y étais pas retourné depuis longtemps.

Ce n'est que vers 16 heures que nous étions allés remplir notre mission. Nous revenions chargés de trois sacs de courses. Je découvrais ses goûts. Elle aimait la cuisine épicée et les fruits. Nous partagions une passion pour le chocolat et le jus de citron. Mais contrairement à moi, qui adorait la cuisine asiatique, elle préférait cuisiner italien. Notre cohabitation culinaire devrait être intéressante.

Quand j'y repensai, durant ces quelques heures, nous n'avions abordé aucun sujet sérieux, nous faisions connaissance, tout simplement.

Puis il y avait eu le retour à la maison, avec nos sacs. Nous étions passés en catimini devant la loge, sans même saluer Jacob. Puis sans nous méfier, nous étions entrés dans le piège. La petite cabine s'était élancée, comme d'ordinaire… de quelques centimètres avant de s'arrêter brutalement entre le 1er et le second étage.

La secousse avait propulsé Bella contre moi, au moment où elle poussait un petit cri. Puis, plus rien.

- Zut, ce qu'il fait noir !

Avait été les premiers mots de Bella qui s'écarta un peu de moi d'un geste nerveux. J'avais senti dans sa voix une peur soudaine et j'avais éclaté de rire afin de dédramatiser le moment.

- Tu es sûre ? Au moins on est à égalité comme ça. J'avais embrassé son front avant d'appuyer en vain sur la sonnette d'alarme.

L'attente avait commencé. Nous avions tapé du poing contre la porte. Puis à l'aide du renfort de mes souliers, nos appels à l'aide avaient été entendus par Jacob qui avait commencé les allers-retours entre sa loge et notre prison. Si j'avais bien compris ses explications, la société de maintenance n'avait plus de technicien disponible en cette fin d'après-midi. Nous étions donc Bella et moi seuls dans cette cage d'ascenseur. Bella était mal à l'aise, j'entendais sa respiration hachée et elle parlait de moins en moins. Je m'étais laissé glisser sur le sol de la cabine d'ascenseur. Assis, le dos calé contre une des parois métalliques, j'avais déplié mes jambes afin d'appuyer mes pieds contre la paroi opposée. Assez vite, Bella avait sans façon, imité ma posture. Je l'avais sentie s'asseoir tout contre mon flanc gauche, dans une position sans doute similaire.

- Bon, nous sommes là pour un moment. Il va falloir s'occuper maintenant que l'on est tranquille. Tu as une idée ? lançai-je pour rompre le silence

- Essayons d'être positifs, commença-t-elle en inspirant longuement, je n'ai pas fait de crise de claustrophobie. Enfin pas encore.

- Bonne idée. Du côté positif, je rajoute que la température est idéale dans cette petite pièce, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Je vais enlever ma veste pour la placer sur le sol, ça sera plus confortable.

Après quelques gesticulations hasardeuses, nous avions mis mon idée à exécution et nous partagions le rembourrage de ma veste.

- Merci Edward, c'est nettement mieux. Euh… Je suis contente de ne pas être coincée toute seule. C'est positif ça aussi !

Elle semblait un peu mieux et même si sa voix était encore timide, je sentais la bonne humeur naturelle de Bella reprendre le dessus. C'était une fille forte et quel que soit son passé, quelle que soit la cause de sa fuite hier, elle avait clairement décidé de reprendre sa vie en main.

- Autre chose de pas mal... Ma fille n'arrive que demain après-midi... D'ici-là nous serons sortis.

- Et surtout nous avons de quoi manger.

Après notre énumération des points forts de notre situation, la pensée de nos emplettes culinaires semblait la consoler. Je songeai alors à sortir la gourmandise que j'avais réussie à acheter sans qu'elle ne me voit, en profitant de sa visite au rayon parfumerie du magasin. Attrapant l'un des sacs, puis un deuxième, je me mis à la recherche mon achat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward ? demanda Bella.

- Je te prépare une surprise.

Ayant trouvé la boîte métallique ronde, je l'ouvris et sortis une des friandises au hasard.

- Laisse-moi faire. Aie confiance.

J'enlevai délicatement le papier et me tournant vers elle, je cherchai sa joue de ma main gauche, puis sa bouche. Sans doute surprise par mon contact, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et j'en profitai pour glisser entre ses dents, la boule de chocolat que j'avais préparée.

- Oh… Edward ! Amandes et noisettes grillées, c'est délicieux !

Le chocolat croustilla sous ses dents. Je me servis à mon tour pour ne pas mourir de frustration. Les images mentales qui venaient de s'immiscer en moi de cette adorable jeune femme savourant ce chocolat, alors que j'avais encore les doigts près de sa joue, étaient délicieusement précises. J'ai perdu la vue, mais mon imagination fonctionnait un peu trop bien à mon goût en ce moment. J'avais accepté le matin même, qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous. Peut-être que c'était uniquement le fruit d'une assez longue abstinence ? Cette tendance à imaginer Bella se léchant sensuellement les lèvres allait sûrement disparaitre… Il le fallait.

- Le mien est un praliné au café, annonçai-je.

- Oh je peux goûter ?

Je déglutis, embarrassé. Partager des chocolats dans l'obscurité semblait être un bon remède à la claustrophobie pour ma compagne. Pas à ma frustration.

Je fractionnai généreusement ma friandise et mis résolument mon cerveau sous contrôle. Notre petit jeu dura un moment, même si je sentais qu'il pouvait devenir dangereux. Me forçant à penser à autre chose, je ris doucement en pensant à un texte que l'on venait de me soumettre.

- Ce sont les chocolats qui te font rire ? questionna Bella curieuse.

- Non, un truc… Écoute.

Je lui récitai alors de mémoire, l'extrait qui m'avait amusé.**  
**

_**« Il lève les mains en l'air et sourit. **_

_**- J'ai faim, pas toi ? **_

_**- Si j'ai très envie d'un beignet aux myrtilles. **_

_**Il secoue la tête. **_

_**- Plus tard, pour le moment j'ai dégoté des barres de chocolat qui ne sont périmées que de 4 mois. Elles doivent être encore bonnes. **_

_**Je lui en lance deux qu'elle dévore »***_

Je conclus ma narration en lui glissant une nouvelle friandise chocolatée entre les lèvres.

- J'aime t'entendre, c'est agréable de se faire faire la « lecture » dans le noir, sans livre. Tu as une voix tellement agréable. J'aime beaucoup ce petit texte, c'est dynamique et amusant. Ça nous ressemble un peu, mais j'espère que nos chocolats ne sont pas périmés. C'est un de tes écrits ? me demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut terminé de sucer ses doigts.

J'entendais ce léger bruit de succion. Encore une fois, je refusai de m'attarder sur mon envie de l'aider à nettoyer, de ma bouche, le chocolat sur le bout de ses phalanges. Je préférai répondre à sa question.

- Non. C'est un début de roman qu'on m'a fait découvrir. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas et sont enfermés par mégarde dans une pièce pour 24 heures.

- Oh je comprends ! Et que se passe-t-il après ?

- Humm ils sont… très attirés l'un par l'autre.

J''étais curieux d'entendre sa réaction. Mais elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

- À la fin, ils cèdent à cette attirance je suppose ? finit par me lancer la voix irritée de Bella.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas la fin… Elle n'est pas écrite, ou il n'a pas voulu me la donner.

- Qui ? l'auteur du texte ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- Non. L'auteur est une femme, je crois. Très douée. J'aime beaucoup son style, moi aussi. C'est Hale bien sûr. Il me soumet certains textes. C'est une de ses futures auteures qui lui a proposé ce manuscrit.

Je me rembrunis à cette évocation. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment remis de ma visite surprise matinale et nous n'en avions pas reparlé.

_**Flashback (quelques heures plus tôt dans l'appartement d'Edward)**_

Réprimant un soupir en reconnaissant la voix de mon visiteur, j'ouvris la porte contrarié…

Il aimait venir me surprendre de temps en temps. Le mot « repos » ou « weekend » n'avait guère de sens pour lui. Pour moi non plus d'ordinaire mais, franchement à cet instant, je n'avais absolument pas envie de le voir.

- Bonjour. Tu m'as déjà appelé hier non ? fis-je d'un ton froid en lui serrant la main.

Nos rencontres étaient particulières. Depuis le début de notre collaboration, nous nous faisions confiance mais je refusais son amitié et donc nous n'étions pas particulièrement proches, tout en nous appréciant.

- Exact ! Mais j'ai oublié de te dire que je voulais avoir ton avis sur le manuscrit que je t'ai envoyé. Tu sais « Dans les yeux du Chat »*.

Il passa devant moi et entra dans le salon où je le suivis. Parfois Hale m'envoyait des fichiers audio de textes qu'il voulait publier quand il hésitait un peu. Il avait confiance en mon jugement et cela m'amusait d'être un des premiers lecteurs.

- Ah… je l'ai entendu. J'ai franchement envie d'entendre la suite. Très intéressant. Le ton est incisif et le style très particulier. Quant aux personnages, je n'ai eu aucun problème à m'identifier à eux. C'est un bon auteur que tu tiens là. Tu ne devrais pas hésiter comme cela. Prends-le dans ton écurie.

- Je veux la prendre. C'est sûr. C'est une femme. Très douée et avec un caractère bien trempé. Pas sûr qu'elle souhaite travailler avec moi.

- Je peux la comprendre si tu l'embêtes même le samedi matin.

- Ça t'embête toi ? Tu ne t'es jamais plaint.

Je haussai les épaules. Il ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Je n'avais avant, rien à faire de mes weekends alors, qu'il vienne ou pas ne changeait rien.

- Il y a un début à tout.

- Jasper ?

La voix étonnée de Bella interrompit notre conversation. Elle provenait de la mezzanine et je me tournai dans cette direction, interdit.

- Tu le connais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Bella ?

Nous avions parlé en même temps.

Le silence qui suivit entre nous trois, fut très pesant et j'étais certain de ne pas être le seul à le ressentir.

- Bella, s'il te plaît, descends nous rejoindre.

J'entendis son pas discret, obéissant à ma suggestion. Elle passa près de moi, touchant mon bras d'un geste furtif de la main qui me rassura, puis je l'entendis s'approcher de Jasper Hale. Le bruit d'un baiser léger me perturba.

- Bonjour Jasper, je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite. Je... Tu connais Edward ?

- Bien sûr c'est un de mes auteurs. Mais et toi que fais-tu ici ?

J'attendais sa réponse et je voulais comprendre qui était Jasper pour elle. Elle était revenue se placer à mon côté, sa peau tiède frôlait mon bras.

- Edward est un ami. Je vais habiter chez lui. Mais je voudrais que… tu ne dises rien. À personne. S'il te plaît.

Elle avait durci le ton. Je retrouvai la Bella de notre rencontre sur le trottoir, la veille. Une femme dure et décidée.

Il se tut. Sans doute cherchait-il comme moi à comprendre.

- Si tu me le demandes, aucun problème Bella. Tu sais ce que tu fais ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Évidement, Jasper ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Edward ? Le monde est très petit, je connais Jasper depuis plusieurs années. Il est mon ami. Depuis longtemps.

Une boule de colère se forma alors dans mon ventre, ou était-ce un autre sentiment que je n'identifiai pas vraiment ? Elle me surprit par sa soudaineté et sa violence.

_Zen Edward, Zen._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Nous avions décidé Bella et moi, qu'il n'y aurait pas de questions. Et j'en avais mille qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête.

Nous étions aussi tombés d'accord sur « pas de relation entre nous », mais si j'étais honnête, mes pensées et mes sentiments étaient loin de respecter cette règle-ci également.

C'était de la jalousie. Je pouvais maintenant mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui m'avait brûlé le ventre quelques heures plus tôt et je n'aimais pas cela.

Il était son ami. Depuis longtemps avait-elle dit, certes, mais elle habitait chez moi. Avec moi.

Elle était avec moi… Captive de l'ascenseur.

Peut-être que je pourrais profiter de cet avantage.

* * *

_*** Fiction de Louise Malone- **__**Dans les yeux du Chat- Allez la lire ! (c'est un ordre lol) **_

* * *

_Voila pour cette semaine. Les chapitres sont courts ? ouais je sais. j'assume. Je vous laisse rêver et décider si Edward va pousser son avantage ou pas. _

_Merci pour vos review , mon plaisir, mon bonheur , ma motivation (presque pour être à 100% honnête, Edward est AUSSI une motivation) _

_Kiss_

**Nic Cullen15000**


	10. Un toucher si léger

_Hello les filles _

_Chapitre suivant en vue._

_Sont-ils toujours coincés dans l'ascenseur ? _

_Bonne lecture._

_Un grand merci à **Chrys** qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes..._

******_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination_**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 un toucher si léger**

**Nuit de Samedi à Dimanche**

_C'était quelque chose qui me faisait bizarrement mal. Une douleur qui me serrait le ventre. _

_Je ne connaissais pas bien cette femme. Enfin pas encore. Mais me rendre compte qu'elle laissait Cullen la Toucher ainsi ! Je n'allais pas le supporter longtemps. _

_Je restai immobile à quelques mètres d'eux. Voyeur malheureux et hésitant. Il la plaqua alors contre le mur de l'ascenseur, retenant son bras contre le métal assez brutalement, la faisant disparaître à ma vue. Je le vis incliner sa tête vers elle. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment distinguer la scène, mais je savais qu'il allait l'embrasser. Soudain je remarquai qu'elle se débattait, elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens et lui martelait l'épaule de sa main libre mais il ne la lâcha pas. _

_Je franchis alors la distance qui nous séparait et entrai dans l'ascenseur. Je lançai mon bras vers lui pour le saisir et le tirer en arrière. Il résista, me bouscula, alors je cédai au plaisir de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure de toutes mes forces, me projetant en avant._

_Je me réveillai en sursaut lorsque mon corps, emporté par mon élan rencontra durement le sol de ma chambre. _

_Je secouai la tête cherchant à faire fuir les images de mon cauchemar. _

**ooOoo**

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment parler de Jasper. J'étais curieux d'en savoir plus sur sa relation avec lui.

Pas de questions avions-nous dit. Frustré, je rejetai la tête en arrière, tirant sur mes cheveux nerveusement et appuyant ma tête contre la paroi fraîche en aluminium, cherchant une solution pour soulager ma curiosité sans rompre le pacte conclu entre nous. J'eus soudain l'intuition qu'il pouvait y avoir une brèche dans la muraille qu'elle avait dressée entre son passé et moi, muraille si semblable à la mienne. Je tentai donc le tout pour le tout et repris la parole.

- Je connais Jasper depuis 7 ans. Il a été le premier éditeur à me faire confiance. Il débutait. Moi aussi. Je crois que les succès de nos carrières sont interdépendants. Sa boîte d'éditions est devenue un tremplin, une référence pour tous les jeunes talents qui n'osent pas forcement contacter les éditeurs renommés. J'aime son style de « management ». J'aime la liberté d'écriture qu'il me laisse, même si parfois il est envahissant. Comme ce matin par exemple.

J'avais choisi de lui confier un peu de moi. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Mais rien ne l'était avec elle. Elle réagit comme je m'y attendais. Elle se confia à son tour. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ces paroles.

- Jasper est un type bien. Il ne juge pas les gens sur leur allure ou leur réputation. Et quand on obtient son amitié c'est pour longtemps. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre, il n'a cessé de m'aider, moi aussi. C'est lui le propriétaire de mon ancien appartement, il a…

- Comment ? C'est lui qui t'a obligée à déménager si vite ?

J'avais quasiment rugi de surprise, l'interrompant brutalement. J'étais furieux contre lui. Il n'était pas correct d'avoir fait cela. Pourtant elle le défendait. Et j'avais cru comprendre ce matin, qu'elle lui gardait son amitié. Elle dut sentir mon corps se raidir de colère et posa sa main sur ma cuisse, espérant, je suppose, m'apaiser.

- Edward ! Tu parles sans savoir.

- Je ne demande qu'à comprendre, répliquai-je d'un ton un peu sec, peu disposé à pardonner à Hale d'avoir jeté Bella à la rue. Même si concrètement, cela avait facilité notre rencontre et son installation chez moi.

- J'habitais cet appartement depuis plus de 7 ans. Nous le lui avions loué à l'époque parce que…

Elle soupira avant de reprendre.

- Parce que James, mon mari, le connaissait un peu. L'ami d'un ami. Il louait un appartement mitoyen de celui qu'il habitait. Nous avions besoin d'un endroit où poser nos bagages. Jasper a été patient avec nous. Il a longtemps accepté nos retards de paiement de loyer. Puis ma... notre situation a changé. Je suis restée, je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Maintenant, il a besoin de loger sa sœur qui arrive sur New York. C'était prévu au contrat. Il m'a laissée tout le temps nécessaire, j'étais prévenue depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas su m'organiser c'est tout.

Elle devait être belle dans sa fièvre à défendre son ami. Sa voix était passionnée, puis elle finit tristement en concluant sur sa soi-disant incapacité à s'organiser. L'envie de la secouer et celle de la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler, bataillèrent en moi pendant un instant.

- D'accord c'est l'ami idéal. Je te crois, tu es très convaincante.

- Te moquerais-tu ?

- Non Bella. Tu n'as plus de logement mais as-tu conscience de la chance infinie que tu as ?

- Euh ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Je pouvais presque l'imaginer avec sa bouche arrondie par l'incompréhension et fronçant les sourcils en cherchant à décrypter mes propos. J'étais frustré, une fois de plus. Je voulais la _voir_. Je voulais connaître son visage. Imaginer ne me suffisait plus.

- Je veux dire que tu es douée, beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Sans même chercher tu m'as trouvé et tu as gagné une chambre dans mon bel appartement, et en plus la chance d'avoir pour colocataire le célèbre Edward Cullen. Aiiie ! Les brutalités sont interdites par notre contrat !

Je me frottai ostensiblement mon épaule meurtrie par son petit coup de poing, même si dans la pénombre, qui devait régner dans la cabine, je savais qu'elle pouvait à peine deviner mes gestes.

- Je n'ai pas entendu cette condition ce matin Cullen ! Il est clairement trop tard pour rajouter des clauses abusives, répondit-elle, avec à nouveau, ce soupçon de joie dans sa jolie voix.

- Tu ne devais pas être très attentive, c'est tout. Tu étais trop occupée à dévorer mes gâteaux.

- Arrête de parler de nourriture s'il te plaît, on vient de massacrer plusieurs chocolats et j'ai toujours faim, dit-elle d'un ton faussement plaintif.

- Tu peux faire exploser mon budget « alimentation » je m'en fiche Bella, je te garde avec moi.

Ma phrase avait commencé comme une énième plaisanterie, mais les mots restèrent suspendus entre nous.

Sa main se posa à nouveau sur ma cuisse.

- Merci Edward. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est important pour moi.

- Je crois que si. Parce que ça l'est aussi pour moi.

J'hésitai un instant avant de poursuivre doucement.

- Depuis que j'ai quitté Tanya, mon ex-femme, je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre la gente féminine. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Elles ne m'intéressaient plus.

Je lâchai cette dernière confidence presque à regret. C'était avouer à Bella, ainsi moi-même, l'importance qu'elle avait prise dans ma vie en moins de 24h. Même si cette relation était récente et déconcertante, mettre des mots dessus était la rendre encore plus concrète.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu te blesser autant que James m'a blessée, lança-t-elle soudain très amère.

Je fus choqué par la violence de ses mots.

- Il t'a blessé ? Physiquement ? furent les seules paroles que je pus articuler tellement la violence qui m'envahit à cette idée fut brûlante.

- Non. Je… ne veux pas... Je ne peux pas en parler Edward. C'est impossible.

Elle avait répondu rapidement, sans hésitation, ce qui me rassura partiellement mais, j'étais bien placé pour savoir que d'autres blessures étaient encore plus dangereuses.

Pivotant rapidement sur le sol, pour m'asseoir face à elle dans cette cabine exiguë, je me rapprochai d'elle, ma jambe droite frôlant son corps. Je posai mes mains sur ses genoux. Encore une fois le parfum léger émanant de sa peau m'entoura, lorsque je m'inclinai vers elle.

- Je ne te demande rien. En tout cas pas cela. Quand tu pourras, tu en parleras.

Je réfléchis une seconde avant de me lancer.

- Cependant, il y a une chose que j'aimerais essayer mais, si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais.

- Demande-moi, on verra.

- Je… Les personnes que je connais bien, que j'apprécie, je les ai connues avant. Avant mon accident je veux dire. Je peux les imaginer, les visualiser lorsque je leur parle, quand je pense à eux. Mais toi, ça m'est impossible. Ça me perturbe.

- Je peux comprendre cela. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider.

- Tu le peux. Lors de ma convalescence dans la maison de repos, une des psy, un peu barge…

Je fis une pause, me rappelant l'étrange Dr Kate Garrett. C'était un sacré personnage. Elle avait été assez… électrisante, aussi bien dans ses propos que dans ses gestes, pour me faire réagir. J'avais eu de la chance de tomber sur cette thérapeute.

- Le Docteur Kate Garrett m'a montré, repris-je, entre autres techniques de « survie » pour aveugle débutant, comment faire connaissance avec le visage de quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas vraiment académique ou scientifique. mais avec mes doigts, je peux tenter de mieux t'imaginer. Tu t'es décrite. Pour être honnête, ma mère a même ajouté quelques détails, mais je voudrais que tu me permettes de me faire ma propre image mentale de toi.

- Je… Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça. J'ai eu, comme patiente, une vieille dame aveugle à la clinique, il y a quelque mois. Elle était très tactile. Cela la rassurait. Je suis prête. Comment comptes-tu procéder ? C'est quoi la technique ? Je dois faire quoi ?

Je rigolai doucement sous l'assaut de ses questions. Elle me surprenait toujours. Je craignis qu'elle refuse le contact, ou qu'elle fasse traîner les choses jusqu'à l'instant plus propice, un moment où elle serait plus libre de s'éloigner.

- C'est assez simple. Tu n'as rien à faire. Juste me laisser… te toucher. Ne bouge pas. D'accord ?

- Oui.

C'était une réponse franche et claire, sans aucune hésitation, alors je poursuivis d'une voix douce.

- Donne-moi tes mains s'il te plaît.

Elle les posa sur les miennes. Je m'en saisis, croisant délicatement les doigts de ma main gauche avec ceux de sa main droite pendant qu'elle imitait mon geste de l'autre main. Ce fut surprenant, les trucs ésotériques de contact, de reconnaissance tactile, je n'y croyais pas. Pas une seconde.

Mais à ce moment précis, face à Bella, dans la même obscurité complice, mains contre mains, je me sentais merveilleusement bien, prêt à vivre ce moment particulier avec elle. C'était une sorte de connexion qui venait de se créer entre nous, un peu trop mystique à mon goût mais qui me faisait oublier le reste du monde.

Après quelques secondes ou quelques minutes, je relâchai peu à peu l'étreinte de mes doigts, les laissant glisser avec précautions sur ses poignets.

Sa peau était tiède, douce. Je me sentais calme. Je remontai ensuite le long de sa manche, frôlant son coude, traçant la courbe de son bras. Je prenais mon temps, elle ne bougeait pas et le tissu fin du pull de coton ne m'isolait que très peu de sa peau.

Conformément à ce que le Dr Garrett m'avait montré, je poursuivis en enveloppant de façon symétrique l'arrondi de ses épaules de mes paumes, je saisis à quel point elle était frêle et petite. Elle devait faire trente centimètres de moins que moi et sa carrure, si je pouvais m'exprimer ainsi, était toute menue. J'avais déjà deviné qu'elle n'était pas grande. Cependant la force de caractère et le répondant qu'elle m'opposait depuis notre rencontre, m'avait donné une sorte de préjugé idiot. Je me la représentais un peu plus imposante. Je n'osai imaginer le peu de place qu'elle prendrait contre mon torse si je la serrais un jour contre moi.

Comme me l'avait appris Kate, je fis alors remonter mes mains légèrement sur son cou, mes doigts frôlant à peine la peau si fine et sensible à cet endroit. Elle ne bougeait pas et mon pouce trouva aisément le creux où pulsait le sang dans sa carotide. Je sentis le pouls, vif, rapide, qui semblait s'emballer comme en réponse au mien. Il se passait quelque chose d'imprévu.

- On arrête si tu le souhaites ?

Je reconnus à peine ma voix rauque.

- Non. C'est... Ça va. Continue Edward, souffla- t-elle.

Je me reconcentrai et en couvrant de mes paumes le bas de son visage, je "mesurai" celui-ci à l'échelle de mes mains. Mes doigts étaient longs et fins, je le savais, mais dans cette position improbable où mes mains tenaient sa tête en coupe, où ses joues épousaient le creux de mes paumes, je la découvrais menue, fragile.

Je continuai sans un mot et frôlai la lisière de ses cheveux sur son front, traçant les limites de son visage, redescendant le long de la courbe de la joue, suivant le modelé du menton.

Un menton légèrement allongé, et délicieusement relevé comme par défi. Son visage était fin, avec un front assez large et un peu bombé, sa peau lisse, pale selon elle, semblait n'avoir aucun défaut, je visualisai peu à peu la forme générale de son visage. Un seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit, « Cœur », un visage symbolique, il ne me restait plus qu'à y placer les "détails".

Soufflant doucement, je frôlai de ma main droite l'arête de son nez. Petit et étroit il se terminait de façon un peu mutine. Il était parfait.

Je poursuivis en suivant la douce courbe de sa joue, trouvant une petite oreille ourlée, idéalement implantée.

Je prenais mon temps, voulant rester concentré sur la méthode quasi scientifique du Dr Garrett. Mais c'était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Une sorte de vibration reliait la pointe de mes doigts à la peau douce de Bella.

- Ferme les yeux, demandai-je à mi-voix.

Je déplaçai alors la pulpe de mes doigts sur ses paupières, estimant l'espacement, la taille, la profondeur de ses yeux. Ils étaient grands, légèrement écartés de chaque coté de l'arête de son nez. Un peu enfoncés mais parfaitement symétriques. Il ne me manquait que la couleur pour les « voir ».

- Tu m'as dit hier qu'ils étaient marrons. Marrons comment ? Un seul mot ne peut pas décrire des iris.

- Si, en ce qui me concerne. Enfin je crois.

Elle soupira comiquement avant d'ajouter.

- Marron foncé. Ils peuvent être assez sombres parfois, quand je suis en colère par exemple. Maman me disait parfois qu'il y avait des paillettes d'or à l'intérieur mais je crois qu'elle est la seule à les avoir vues.

Elle chuchotait tout contre moi.

Je m'aperçus que je m'étais encore penché vers elle et que mon front touchait presque le sien. Je ne pus alors me retenir et sans réfléchir, je posais brièvement mes lèvres sur une de ses paupières.

Je retins mon souffle dans l'attente de sa réaction. Je n'entendais plus rien, elle ne bougeait plus, ne respirait même plus.

Je me reculai alors un peu, nos respirations reprirent alors en même temps.

Le nez, le front, les yeux, elle n'avait émis aucune réserve, aucune objection. Il ne me restait plus qu'à mémoriser, à l'aide de mes doigts, le contour de ses lèvres. Je l'avais déjà presque fait inconsciemment, juste avant de glisser un chocolat entre elles.

Je pouvais le refaire. Si je me calmais et si j'arrivais à garder mes distances cette fois.

Mordant ma propre lèvre, je passai alors la pulpe de mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Un soupir lui échappa et je sentis son souffle sur ma peau. Je déplaçai alors mon index sur le contour de sa lèvre supérieure, une première fois.

Douces, fines, subtilement dessinées. De quelle couleur étaient-elles ? Rose pale comme la fleur de cerisier ? Rouge vif comme un coquelicot sauvage ? Il m'était impossible de lui poser la question. Je devrais rester avec ma frustration.

Lorsque je passai une nouvelle fois ma main. Elle ouvrit la bouche sous la pression de mon index et la vision érotique de celle-ci aspirant mon doigt avant de le lécher, s'imposa à moi et me fit perdre le souffle. La température augmenta de plusieurs degrés dans l'espace confiné.

Je reculai vivement. Refusant de l'effrayer en me jetant sur elle. Refusant surtout cette attirance indomptable qui grandissait en moi. Une amie, je pouvais gérer cela. Mais il était impensable d'imaginer aller plus loin.

Je saisis une des longues mèches de cheveux qui caressait le dos de ma main depuis un moment, jouant avec, lissant la texture soyeuse et parfumée. J'aurais voulu la garder, la poser contre ma joue, la respirer mais je me contentai de la replacer sagement derrière son oreille, suivant une dernière fois la longue mèche jusqu'à sa pointe qui retombait sur la poitrine de Bella.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, que je comble le silence lourd qui s'installait entre nous.

Je me calai à nouveau contre le mur opposé, reprenant à regret, mes distances, recherchant vainement un réconfort dans la fraîcheur métallique. Je me décidai à parler, souhaitant briser l'intimité des gestes que j'avais effectués.

- Tu es parfaite.

Je me raclai la gorge afin de poursuivre…

- Un petit visage fin mais très révélateur d'un fort tempérament. J'aime avoir la confirmation que ton caractère décidé se lit sur tes traits. Merci Bella. C'était... instructif.

Instructif, c'était exactement cela, j'avais appris plus que je ne l'avais espéré. Cette femme était dangereuse. Elle m'attirait physiquement, beaucoup trop, elle m'intriguait et me séduisait mentalement, encore plus. Pourtant je savais que je ne dépasserais pas mes limites. Je ne pouvais plus me le permettre.

- Un repérage visuel, c'est ainsi que l'appelait mon toubib Kate Garrett, est assez compliqué à faire pour un débutant, mais je suis assez content de ma petite expérience. Qu'en penses-tu mon cher cobaye ?

Elle n'avait rien dit depuis un moment et la nervosité me gagna soudain.

- Le cobaye te dit qu'un jour, il deviendra à son tour apprenti-découvreur tactile. Un jour Edward, je te le promets, je te ferai subir ce que tu viens de me faire, répliqua alors Bella d'une voix que je trouvai particulièrement sensuelle.

Elle plaisantait. Je fronçai les sourcils. Enfin je crois qu'elle plaisantait.

Mais sa menace retentit dans ma tête comme une promesse.

- En attendant ce moment-là Edward, je crois qu'il est l'heure de s'allonger sagement dans notre chambre improvisée…

* * *

_Sagement ? je sais vraiment pas.. enfin si je sais ... enfin je crois. _

_Je n'ose demander votre avis sur l'essai d'Edward dans le noir... _

_A la semaine prochaine,_

_Merci de m'avoir suivi une fois de plus. _

_Merci pour le plaisir que vous me donnez à lire vos __review_  
_Et vive le mois de Mai.. un merveilleux beau mois à venir._

_Kiss_

_Nic_


	11. Regard attendri

_Hello les filles..._

_Un jour d'avance... _

_Parce que j'en avais envie._

_Parce que **Louise Malone** a publié son 11eme aussi et je veux pas qu'elle me distance lol _

_Parce que le mois de Mai est beau aussi :) _

_Un grand merci à **Chrys** qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes..._

_Bonne lecture_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **S. Meyer,** ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination_

**Chapitre 11 Regard attendri**

_**Dimanche 6 h00 : **_

_Je ne travaille pas le dimanche. Je devrais donc, être encore au lit. Tranquille au chaud. Mais après ma chute, je n'ai pas pu me rendormir. J'ai tourné en rond dans mon petit appartement, surveillant mon réveil dont les chiffres changeaient terriblement lentement. Je fronçai les sourcils en enfilant ma veste en cuir._

_J'étais inquiet pour elle. _

_J'étais énervé contre lui. _

_J'étais furieux contre moi. _

_Ce n'était pas mes affaires. Je ne la connaissais pas. J'avais beau me répéter inlassablement ces mots, je savais que je serais devant ma loge pour accueillir le technicien de la société de maintenance. Je serais là et j'exigerais de passer un moment avec Bella Swan. Il fallait que je lui explique certaines choses. Elle devait savoir. _

_Je claquai donc la porte de mon studio et traversai le parc, totalement indifférent à la fraicheur de cette matinée de janvier._

_Je rejoignis à petites foulées rythmées, l'immeuble où je travaillais. Quelques minutes plus tard, le technicien me rejoignit et après m'avoir salué, il commença, sous mon regard attentif, à vérifier les réglages et branchements de l'armoire électrique de l'ascenseur. Il semblait connaitre son boulot mais j'aurais voulu que tout aille vite. _

_On me tapa sur l'épaule et je me retournai promptement. Je n'aimais pas me laisser surprendre. _

_- Hello Black. Vous faites des heures supplémentaires ? _

_Le ton était poli, curieux. Mais légèrement moqueur. Comme toujours, je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise face au nouveau venu. Il n'était pas comme à l'ordinaire__,__ impeccablement vêtu de son éternel costume d'avocat respectable, non, Emmett Cullen se tenait devant moi en jogging noir et sweat comme s'il venait de faire son footing dominical. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici celui-là ? _

_- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. Non pas d'heures supplémentaires. Je fais ce que je veux de mes dimanches. _

_Il recula d'un pas, levant les mains devant lui, comme pour me signifier qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal. __É__videmment il se moquait de moi. Ces Cullen donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient au-dessus des autres. _

_- Désolé, je cherchais mon frère. Il ne répond pas au téléphone et il n'y a personne chez lui. Je suis un peu inquiet._

_- Vous appelez souvent votre frère à six heures du matin vous ? _

_- Je fais ce que je veux de mes dimanches Black ! Alors vous avez vu Edward ou pas ? aboya-t-il. _

_- Votre frère est… coincé dans l'ascenseur. Le technicien est au travail. _

_- Dans l'ascenseur ? Depuis combien de temps ? Il va bien ? _

_Bon sang avait-il besoin de hurler aussi fort ? Je grimaçai de douleur. Avant que je puisse lui répondre, le réparateur vint nous rejoindre et dit : _

_- Vous devriez aller devant les portes de l'ascenseur au niveau du 1__er__ étage. J'ai changé la pièce défaillante, une bricole. J'l'ai toujours dit au chef : p'tites causes grandes conséquences. Faudra qu's'y décide un jour à faire de la Vraie Maintenance, sinon un jour, un connard d'avocat va lui mettre une plainte où j'pense. _

_Je regardai Emmett Cullen d'un air amusé mais il semblait plutôt stressé et désintéressé. _

_- Bon, vous vous en fichez j'vois ça. __Ç__a va s'ouvrir entre le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage. Je vérifierai le reste des circuits quand ils seront sortis. _

_Dès la fin du discours du type, Emmett partit en trombe et je le suivis. Hors de question de ne pas être présent à l'ouverture des portes._

**ooOoo**

**POV Bella- Quelques heures plus tôt**

- En attendant ce moment-là Edward, je crois qu'il est l'heure de s'allonger sagement dans notre chambre improvisée…

Je me mordis les lèvres d'avoir prononcer ces mots. Quand est-ce que j'apprendrai à réfléchir avant de parler. Je devais laisser de côté ce que je venais d'éprouver sous ses doigts si inquisiteurs et troublants. Il serait toujours temps d'y repenser. Plus tard, quand je serai seule, loin de sa présence troublante.

- Je veux dire que… qu'il est tard et que nous… devrions nous reposer.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire Bella.

Il souriait, j'en étais sûre. Encore une fois j'avais provoqué son amusement, je haussai les épaules. Il valait mieux cela que de le rendre triste.

- Tu n'as pas tort, poursuivit-il. Je ne suis pas sûr de m'endormir, j'ai mal aux jambes. Ce n'est pas très… spacieux ici.

- Allonge-toi. Mets-toi à l'aise.

- Facile à dire. Pourquoi ai-je hérité de la taille et des jambes de mon père ? grommela-t-il.

Je le sentis se déplacer légèrement à coté de moi, cherchant probablement une position plus confortable pour ses longues jambes, que je trouvais moi, parfaites. Vivre dans le noir rendait mes autres sens plus aiguisés. Libérée de la vision de son esthétique parfaite, j'étais encore plus sensible à sa voix veloutée, à sa chaleur si proche, à son parfum masculin. J'étais décidée à maîtriser cette attirance naissante pour lui car les hommes ne m'ayant pas apportée grand chose de bon ces dernières années, je préférai nettement garder notre précieuse et curieuse amitié. Je secouai la tête et repris avec effort le contrôle de mon cerveau.

- Ne bouge pas, surtout pas : je m'occupe de l'aménagement de notre logement provisoire. Ça me connait les déménagements tu sais.

Je me levai et, à tâtons dans la pénombre, je rassemblai rapidement nos sacs vers la porte inutile, dans l'angle le plus éloigné de nous. Passant à nouveau au-dessus des jambes d'Edward, je fis attention de ne pas m'écrouler sur lui, puis roulai ma veste en un oreiller improvisé que je plaçai sur mes genoux après m'être assise au fond de l'ascenseur.

- Allez, le canapé de Monsieur est prêt ! C'était rapide n'est-ce pas ? claironnai-je d'une voix joyeuse en attrapant son épaule musclée pour le guider.

Docile et étrangement silencieux, il se laissa faire, ne résista pas à la pression de mes doigts et pivotant d'un quart de tour, il s'allongea comme je l'y invitai, posant la tête sur l'oreiller, sur mes genoux.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, je supposai que la position était agréable.

- Alors ? demandai-je après quelques instants de silence.

- Alors oui, l'ascenseur est nettement plus grand dans ce sens, dieu merci. Je le savais pourtant. Et tu es très… confortable.

- Merci Edward, je vais prendre cela pour un compliment.

- C'en est un. Tu ne vas pas te reposer toi aussi ?

Je suis infirmière, les nuits de garde, assise sur une chaise, je connais ne t'inquiète pas.

Je le sentis se raidir et sans réfléchir, je passai une main sur son front d'un geste apaisant, lissant les mèches soyeuses qui s'y trouvaient.

- Tu n'es pas mon infirmière !

- Je n'ai pas voulu dire cela. C'est juste… mon métier. Ce que je sais faire de mieux. Enfin je crois. Si tu veux on échangera nos places dans quelque temps. Arrête de te tracasser et profite du confort de tes jambes allongées. En ce qui me concerne, même dans ce sens elles le sont, je suis bien aussi.

- Merci Bella.

Je le sentis se détendre, aussi, je continuai machinalement à lisser ses cheveux. C'était incroyablement injuste qu'un homme ait de si beaux cheveux. Ils avaient brillé sous le soleil toute la journée et maintenant je découvrais leur texture soyeuse. Je sentais même l'odeur mentholée de son shampoing qui se mêlait au parfum de sa peau. Ces gestes, ce parfum, agissaient sur moi comme un baume apaisant.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je m'étais réveillée ce matin, légère, heureuse et décidée. À rester dans ce bel appartement, avec Edward. À tenter de dépasser mon angoisse. Edward semblait être un type bien. J'étais _bien_ avec lui. Et puis, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Jamais décision n'avait été aussi facile à prendre finalement.

Notre journée de découverte avait été agréable, douce et tranquille jusqu'à ce que l'on se retrouve coincés dans ce… truc. J'étais un peu claustrophobe. Un peu trop.

Mais Edward avait été formidable là aussi pour me calmer, pour me laisser le temps de me reprendre. Il avait su me faire rire, satisfaire ma gourmandise. Le côté déstressant des chocolats m'était connu mais jamais il n'avait été aussi efficace que ce soir.

Je l'admirais. Edward paraissait parfois mieux me comprendre que quiconque. Son intuition et sa sensibilité étonnantes me séduisaient. Presque autant que le courage qu'il montrait face à son handicap. Son accident semblait récent mais il avait déjà conquis, à force de ténacité, un territoire et une indépendance auxquels il tenait énormément.

Les facettes de sa personnalité que je connaissais déjà étaient trop brillantes, trop intéressantes pour que je puisse m'en détourner. J'avais promis que je l'aiderais pour sa fille. Je tiendrai ma promesse quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Mais je n'irai pas plus loin. Même si, 24h après avoir fait sa connaissance, il était allongé sur mes genoux.

- À quoi penses-tu ?

Sa voix me surprit.

- À ta fille, Bree. Je dois faire sa connaissance demain et elle m'intrigue un peu. Je ne veux pas te paraître curieuse mais il me semble nécessaire d'en savoir plus.

- Évidemment. Tu as raison. Par où commencer ?

Il sembla hésiter. J'avais presque l'impression de sentir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner sous mes doigts.

- Bree. C'est une superbe petite fille joyeuse, intelligente pétillante et têtue. Elle va avoir huit ans, je te l'ai déjà dit je crois ? Bon, je sais que j'en suis fier. C'est ma fille, je l'ai élevée… Elle est ce que j'ai de plus important. Si elle n'existait pas…

Il se tut, se racla la gorge avant de reprendre d'une voix différente, enrouée par l'émotion.

- … si elle n'existait pas, je crois que je n'aurais jamais eu la force de résister, de me battre et de réapprendre à vivre, à « voir ». Elle a toujours été avec moi depuis sa naissance. Toujours. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis notre accident. Depuis un an.

J'étais sous le choc. Un an. Un silence, lourd de douleurs et de questions pesa entre nous. Il y avait tant de choses que je voulais savoir, comprendre. Il y avait tant d'amour et de tristesse, de regrets dans sa voix. Un jour peut-être, il se confierait. En attendant je devais l'aider. Autant que je le pouvais. De toutes mes forces.

- Vous allez pouvoir aller de l'avant maintenant. Ce sera presque une nouvelle naissance alors. Tu as de la chance, tu as une petite fille superbe à redécouvrir, vous aurez plein de choses à partager.

J'essayai d'adopter un ton léger, mais il n'était pas dupe.

- Bella, j'ai de la chance oui... de t'avoir bousculée sur un trottoir.

Sa voix était soudain méconnaissable, délicieusement rauque et un frisson me parcourut, naissant au creux de mon ventre.

Je sentis le poids de sa tête sur mes genoux disparaître lorsqu'il la souleva légèrement et, dans la pénombre, sans réfléchir, je me penchai vers lui. Mes cheveux libres tombèrent de chaque coté de mon visage, se posant sur son buste. Je distinguai vaguement les contours de son visage. Ses mains m'effleurèrent le cou, puis les joues.

Subtiles, douces, enivrantes. Je suspendis mon souffle dans l'attente de… de quoi ?

Je me sentis tomber en avant, au ralenti, comme aspirée par la magie de ses doigts me frôlant. Son parfum boisé flottait autour de moi et m'ôtait toute volonté.

Je me penchai vers lui, tandis qu'en prenant appui sur ses bras, toujours allongé en dessous de moi, son visage parfait, même dans la pénombre, se rapprochait. Nous restâmes ainsi, proches l'un de l'autre pendant de longues secondes, ou quelques heures, je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Il allait se passer quelque chose, je ne pouvais plus ni avancer ni reculer. Ma peau me picotait agréablement à l'endroit où il m'avait effleurée. Nous étions statufiés l'un et l'autre.

Puis le temps s'arrêta lorsque nos lèvres se trouvèrent, se frôlèrent. Elles semblaient hésiter, savourer cette première fois qui ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Le bonheur m'envahit et mon cœur prit le rythme du sien. C'était si doux et tendre. Juste un effleurement qui me donna envie de plus, de beaucoup plus et comme s'il l'avait deviné, Edward entrouvrit la bouche et je sentis son souffle parfumé au chocolat se mêler au mien. Ses lèvres humides taquinèrent ma lèvre supérieure qui, sous leur douce incitation, s'entrouvrirent.

Je n'étais plus consciente que de la tendresse et de la tiédeur de sa bouche, de sa langue qui s'aventura doucement, sensuellement, ne rencontrant aucune résistance de ma part. C'était à peine un baiser. C'était un effleurement de douceur, mais il m'émut et me bouleversa beaucoup plus que n'importe laquelle des étreintes que j'avais pu connaître.

Je le voulais. J'avais envie. Nous n'étions plus Edward et Bella, deux inconnus encore la veille, mais deux corps qui se reconnaissaient.

Puis tout s'arrêta, aussi soudainement que nous nous étions rapprochés l'un de l'autre, en même temps nous reculâmes. Ses doigts disparurent de mes joues, laissant une traînée brûlante sur ma peau et sa nuque retomba sur mes genoux.

Je me plaquai contre la paroi métallique froide, fermant les yeux, sentant encore son empreinte et son parfum sur mes lèvres. Je refusai de me laisser submerger par cette émotion.

J'entendais le souffle haché d'Edward répondre au mien.

Nous nous taisions. Que pourrais- je dire ? Je ne savais pas comment ou pourquoi cela avait commencé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ce baiser s'était achevé.

Nous savions juste ce que nous ne voulions pas : une relation compliquée entre nous.

- Humm, je sais que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais je ne te dirai pas que je regrette Bella.

J'écoutai ses paroles avec attention, attendant la suite en silence. Il soupira et sa main remonta le long de mon avant bras, le caressant doucement d'un geste réconfortant.

- Je ne regrette pas du tout, reprit-il, mais je ferai mon possible pour que ça ne se renouvelle pas. Je pense qu'on a un peu tendance à perdre la tête lorsqu'on se retrouve seul. Et ce n'est pas ce que l'on souhaite n'est-ce pas ?

Je devais répondre.

- Je ne regrette pas non plus ce… euh… baiser, mais je souhaite seulement rester ton amie. C'est trop… perturbant. J'ai besoin de simplicité.

C'était curieux de se sentir aussi sincère mais en même temps de regretter ses propres paroles.

- Bon alors mon amie, si nous sommes d'accord, on met cet instant de côté et tu vas t'allonger sagement à coté de moi. On va tenter de dormir jusqu'à ce que le preux chevalier Black et son assistant nous libèrent à l'aube.

- Black ? demandai-je tout en me laissant glisser à coté de lui.

- Oui je parie qu'il sera là. Il est déjà dingue de toi tu sais.

Edward avait parlé calmement et sérieusement, alors que j'étais sur le point de poser ma tête sur ma veste-oreiller, je relevai la tête stupéfaite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment sais-tu ça ?

- L'intuition masculine.

Je m'allongeai en grommelant. Il se moquait de moi. Le sol était dur et froid et je m'écartai un maximum de la source de mon mécontentement.

J'entendis un petit rire puis une main se glissa sous ma nuque et je me retrouvai blottie confortablement contre lui, sur la veste qu'il avait mise sur le sol et ma tête reposant sur son bras.

Il posa un baiser rapide sur mon front.

- Jake est un peu transparent pour moi. Il ne m'aime pas, il m'évite souvent, même si je sais qu'il m'espionne de loin. Hier, il nous a collés, j'ai entendu à sa voix qu'il était fou d'inquiétude. Pour toi. Pas pour moi. Tu es toujours fâchée ?

- J'étais pas fâchée, boudai-je, tout en tournant dans ma tête les arguments d'Edward.

Aveugle, il était plus observateur que moi, c'était agaçant mais je pensais qu'il se trompait. Jacob devait être inquiet pour Edward quoiqu'en dise celui-ci. Il ne pouvait pas s'être attaché à moi, nous avions à peine parlé, c'était insensé !

- Je sais que j'ai raison. Arrête de te déconsidérer. Tu fais de l'effet aux hommes. Plus que tu ne penses, même sur moi c'est pour dire !

Il lisait dans mes pensées. C'était effrayant !

- Pff tais toi et dors !

- Je t'obéis si tu arrêtes de gigoter contre moi. Bonne nuit Bella.

Je voulus m'écarter un peu, mais le bras sur lequel ma tête était appuyée, enserrait fermement ma taille. J'étais fatiguée. J'étais bien, alors je me contentai de fermer les yeux.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

**ooOoo**

**Dimanche vers 6 heures du matin**

C'est un curieux bruit qui me fit sortir de mon sommeil.

J'avais mal au dos. Aux jambes aussi, constatai-je avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant j'étais plus reposée et tranquille que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps, douillettement enveloppée dans de puissants bras qui me maintenaient au chaud.

Des bras ?

J'ouvris les yeux lorsque mon cerveau démarra.

Edward ! Il était tout contre moi et semblait dormir profondément. Sa tête reposait dans mon cou et il me serrait contre lui. Il faisait clair et je distinguai des petites rides autour de ses yeux. Son front était détendu, il dormait calmement. Son souffle régulier chatouillait mon oreille et je fondis de tendresse, il paraissait tellement plus jeune lorsque dans l'abandon du sommeil il relâchait la pression qu'il s'imposait toujours.

Délicatement de ma main libre, je dégageai les quelques mèches qui retombaient sur son visage.

- Désolé de vous déranger mademoiselle, je vois que vous prenez soin de mon frère, mais j'étais disons, inquiet. Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward serait assez malin pour se faire enfermer aussi bien accompagner dans un ascenseur. Il me surprendra toujours.

La voix inconnue et un peu moqueuse qui me parvint me fit tourner la tête brusquement.

Ils étaient deux hommes à genoux sur un palier, légèrement au-dessus de nous, car l'ascenseur semblait coincé entre deux étages. Il y avait Jacob Black, un air furieux et blessé plaqué sur le visage et un bel homme brun, celui qui venait de s'adresser à moi. Le frère d'Edward, celui qui lui avait offert le tablier au message ambigu. Zut !

Je me rassis brusquement, cherchant bêtement et machinalement à remettre mes cheveux en ordre. Ils avaient tendance lau réveil à me faire ressembler à un épouvantail. Dans mon mouvement, la tête d'Edward retomba sur le sol un peu plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Merci Bella, je me souviendrai qu'avec toi les réveils sont plutôt brutaux, grommela celui-ci réveillé par ma faute.

- Je plaide coupable Ed, je pense avoir surpris la demoiselle, mais je ne voulais pas laisser Black seul pour s'occuper de toi après une nuit dans un ascenseur, lança Emmett qui semblait décidément beaucoup s'amuser.

Edward se rassit en se frottant la tête à l'endroit où il avait heurté le sol. Il tourna vaguement la tête vers la porte enfin ouverte d'où la voix lui parvenait.

- Salut Emmett, bonjour Jacob. Tu patienteras un peu pour les présentations. Suis pas encore réveillé. On se retrouve dans cinq minutes.

Puis il se retourna de mon côté.

- Bella comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Il avait baissé la voix sur ces derniers mots, et tendait sa main vers moi, cherchant mon contact. Je vérifiai du coin de l'oeil : Emmett s'était relevé entrainant Jacob avec lui, obéissant ainsi au vœu de son frère d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Ils semblaient parfaitement bien communiquer ces ceux-là. Je saisis la main d'Edward et embrassai le bout de ses doigts.

- Je vais bien. Merci Edward. Je crois que notre interlude est fini. On va grimper d'un demi-étage pour sortir rejoindre le monde. Ils nous attendent et on ne doit pas faire attendre ta fille.

Il eut un sourire éclatant à mes mots. L'impatience de retrouver sa fille se lisait sur son visage. Il se leva d'un mouvement souple, gardant ma main dans la sienne.

- Allez debout jeune paresseuse. Le monde nous attend, fit Edward d'une voix enjouée.

Il se pencha vers moi et je me demandai soudain s'il n'allait pas à nouveau m'embrasser. Lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille pour me chuchoter quelque chose, j''oscillai entre le soulagement et la déception avant d'éclater de rire à ses mots.

- Bella, l'appartement est au 9 ème étage… Soit huit à monter par l'escalier... de façon assez urgente. J'ai besoin de ton aide. On n'a pas bu énormément hier soir mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes de me laisser passer le premier aux toilettes, les hommes sont très handicapés sur ce plan-là, je dois le reconnaitre.

- Promis Edward. Nous les femmes, sommes endurantes, c'est bien connu. Débarrasse-nous de ces deux curieux qui nous dévisagent et je te guide vers ton objectif aussi vite que possible. Que ferais-tu sans moi ?

- Je préfère ne pas te le dire. Allez dehors !

Il me prit par la taille pour me hisser dans l'ouverture où les bras solides de Jacob m'attrapèrent tandis qu'Emmett tendait une main secourable à Edward qui escalada le dénivelé sans trop de problèmes, à l'aide du grand brun.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'être aussi heureuse que lui de quitter notre refuge, mais son enthousiasme était agréable à voir. En quelques secondes, j'avais quitté l'espace protégé et intime pour me retrouver avec d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Je me sentis un instant perdue et avec un sourire poli, je quittai les bras de Jacob pour me rapprocher d'Edward qui était devenu en deux jours mon point d'ancrage. Je ne sais pas s'il sentit ma présence, mais une nouvelle fois, il tendit son bras vers moi et entoura mes épaules.

- Emmett, voici Bella. Bella Swann, mon amie, elle a accepté de tenir compagnie à Bree. Bella, je te présente mon seul et unique frère Emmett. Il parait séduisant au premier abord ,d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher trop près de lui.

Il lança ces mots en me serrant contre lui et j'eus l'impression curieuse que le message qu'il adressait à son frère, qui releva un sourcil étonné en l'écoutant, était aussi pour Jacob Black.

- Maintenant les garçons, j'ai un truc à voir avec elle. Retournez voir si l'ascenseur est réparable rapidement. Emmett rejoins-nous dès que tout est rétabli.

- Pas de problème, Eddy, « Bob le bricoleur » est mon deuxième prénom, tu le sais bien !

S'il était surpris, Emmett Cullen n'en laissa rien voir et je ne m'attardais pas pour contempler leur étonnement tandis que je m'enfuyais vers les escaliers entraînant Edward.

Les frères Cullen étaient décidément de drôles d'oiseaux. J'avais hâte de rencontrer la jeune Bree.

_**PS : Merci à celle qui m'a suggéré un ajout un peu particulier dans ce chapitre elle se reconnaitra. Un thème sous-estimé ,en effet ,les effets secondaires d'une longue station en lieu clos, sans sanitaires.**_

* * *

_Arrivée d 'un autre Cullen et une sortie de l'ascenseur. _

_Ils ne savent pas profiter des bonnes occasions ces deux là...si ils savaient ce qui les attends (sourire sadique) _

_Si le coeur vous en dit, je lis toujours avec plaisir vos suggestions et avis ..._

_Kiss_

_**Nic **_


	12. Arrivée glaciale

Hello les filles

Nous sommes le 1**3 mai ... **  
Debut de semaine ? Pas le jour de publi ? Je m'en fiche je célèbre ce jour comme je veux et vous offre un chapitre.

Bonne Lecture

_Un grand merci à **Chrys** qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes..._

_Bonne lecture_

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à **S. Meyer**, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 Arrivée glaciale**

**Dimanche 16h Aéroport JFK NY**

_J'étais derrière un des gros piliers du hall et je les observais. Ils se disputaient. Enfin c'était l'impression que j'avais. Il faisait de grands gestes et paraissait très en colère. _

_La femme brune n'avait pas peur de lui, elle haussa les épaules avant de lui indiquer, d'un geste assez autoritaire, le fauteuil juste derrière lui. Elle partit ensuite vers les guichets de renseignements. Je la regardai s'éloigner en faisant la moue. Puis, je me retournai vers lui. _

_Il était furieux, cela se voyait. Il se laissa tomber sur le siège. Je m'approchai doucement, sans faire de bruit. Pourtant mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression de faire un boucan de tous les diables. Je savais qu'il ne me verrait pas mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de craindre qu'il ne sente ma présence. Son regard passa sur moi comme si j'étais transparente. Cela me fit mal. Je le vis mettre sa tête entre ses mains. J'étais triste et ça, c'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. _

_J'avais reconnu la colère. C'était un truc que je connaissais très bien. Mais quelque chose d'autre avait assombri son regard. Une chose qui m'avait surprise. La peur. _

_Non, je ne me laisserai pas avoir ! Je suivrai mon plan. Il ne changera rien._  
_Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Les adultes et leurs ruses, je les connaissais. Avec Maman, j'étais à bonne école depuis un an._

_Je m'installai sur un des sièges à quelques mètres derrière lui et j'attendis sans rien dire. _

**ooOOoo**

Tout allait de travers. Je ne voulais pas laisser la panique m'envahir. Bella avait eu raison d'employer son ton de garde-malade autoritaire. Cela m'avait remis les idées à l'endroit. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider. J'étais en territoire inconnu et même la canne blanche que j'avais sortie du placard pour aller à l'aéroport, mettant ma foutue fierté de côté, ne me servait à rien. Impuissant. Totalement impuissant. Même si ma fille était à un mètre de moi je ne la verrais pas.

Je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil sans plus aucune résistance et me couvris le visage de mes mains tremblantes.

Je détestais les aéroports depuis longtemps. C'était des lieux trop grands, trop impersonnels avec leurs immenses baies vitrées ouvertes sur les pistes. Le JFK, avec son gigantisme, était un des pires de tous. J'avais toujours eu l'impression que les gens qui s'y côtoyaient sans se voir, et surtout sans se regarder, vivaient entre parenthèse ce passage obligé de l'aéroport. Un moment « perdu » sans joie possible, sans importance. Chacun partait de son coté, rejoindre un travail ou quitter des amis. J'observais trop les choses avant. Je voyais le garçon qui pleurait le départ de son père, je souffrais avec la vieille dame qui souriait à ses petits-enfants quasi indifférents à sa tristesse. Finalement ne plus vivre cela, ne plus le voir aurait pu être agréable. Si je n'avais pas eu si peur.

Nous étions dans le terminal 4 et nous avions attendu. Silencieux, collés l'un à l'autre, ballotés par la foule dans un premier temps, j'avais protégé Bella de ma carrure, faisant écran entre les autres personnes venues attendre et mon amie qui scrutait les arrivants. Puis il y avait eu moins de monde, moins de bruit.

L'avion avait atterri avec ma fille depuis 40 minutes mais nous ne l'avions pas vue sortir. J'avais confié à Bella avant de partir, une photo de Bree pour qu'elle reconnaisse aisément la petite fille. Mais aucune fillette, seule ou accompagnée, n'avait franchi le portique de débarquement.

Je ne m'étais pas inquiété immédiatement. Elle avait fait le voyage sous la responsabilité d'une hôtesse. Je l'avais exigé de Tanya qui refusait de se déplacer pour que notre fille ne traverse pas le continent seule. Peut-être que les enfants accompagnés sortaient après, avec le personnel de l'avion ? Plus le temps étirait ses longues minutes et plus je sentais que ce hall de débarquement se vidait des voyageurs. Ils annonçaient déjà le prochain atterrissage. La main de Bella sur mon bras, s'était de plus en plus crispée, laissant son angoisse répondre à la mienne. J'aurais voulu arpenter les couloirs de l'aéroport, mais elle avait exigé que je reste ici pendant qu'elle allait aux renseignements. Je ne pouvais que me perdre et compliquer les choses avait-elle dit avant de rajouter plus doucement, « dans le cas où la petite apparaîtrait ». Je ne pouvais rien faire et la peur m'étreignit.

Où était Bree ?

Fébrilement, j'essayai de joindre une nouvelle fois Tanya. Sans aucun résultat. Le portable de Bree ne répondait pas non plus, nous avions déjà tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois.

J'envoyai un bref message à mon ex-femme, lui demandant de me rappeler au sujet de Bree, espérant qu'elle me répondrait rapidement, ce dont je doutais. Elle avait toujours pris beaucoup de plaisir à me contrarier.

Je ne pouvais qu'attendre le retour de Bella. Je venais de m'adresser à elle assez brusquement, extériorisant ainsi mon angoisse mais elle ne m'en avait pas tenu rigueur, se contentant de me redire d'attendre.

Où pouvait être Bree ?

Je tentai de réfléchir. Elle avait pris l'avion. C'était un point presque sûr. Elle en était forcément sortie. Mais Bella et moi l'avions ratée. Pourquoi ?

J'étais certain que Bella avait été attentive... Que s'était-il passé ?

C'est dans de tel moment que j'aurais eu besoin de fumer. J'avais arrêté il y a longtemps. Pendant la grossesse de Tanya. Je savais que c'était encore plus mauvais pour les bébés que pour les adultes, alors j'avais arrêté. Ma consommation de caféine avait juste augmenté en échange mais cela ne perturbait que ma santé. À cet instant précis, je voulais inhaler une bouffée de cigarette, sentir la nicotine me monter au cerveau et stimuler l'oubli, le plaisir. Je soupirai longuement, cherchant à évacuer cette putain d'angoisse.

Les souvenirs voulaient remonter à la surface et il fallait que je les terre et les cadenasse bien au fond de ma mémoire.

Depuis la naissance de Bree, j'avais si souvent eu peur.

Il y avait d'abord eu les premières nuits, quand j'avais l'impression que le bébé avait arrêté de respirer dans le berceau à coté de mon lit. Je ne dormais pas pendant de longues heures, suspendu au rythme de son souffle.

Puis, pendant les premiers mois, Bree pleurait très souvent le soir, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. J'avais marché des heures durant avec mon bébé dans les bras me maudissant d'être incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle était mal.

À onze mois, elle avait fait ses premiers pas. Lorsque son petit pied nu se levait doucement sur la moquette blanche et partait brutalement en avant en même temps que son corps, je retenais mon souffle, j'avais peur. Je tentais de devancer le moindre obstacle, la moindre embûche sur sa route. J'avais entouré de coins ronds les moindres arêtes, mis des cache-prises contre les petits doigts trop curieux. J'étais un père anxieux. Un père comme un autre sûrement.

Puis, il y avait eu la première soirée à l'hôpital, l'attente interminable aux urgences et le soulagement lorsque le médecin m'avait remis ma petite fille de 3 ans avec un beau pansement sur le genou mais en ajoutant « rien de grave, juste 4 petits points de sutures et quelques larmes ». Elle avait fait une chute de tricycle dans Central Park sous ma prétendue surveillance. J'étais loin d'être parfait.

Et puis très vite, trop vite, le premier jour d'école était arrivé. Elle était si petite et si courageuse en lâchant ma main pour rentrer dans la cour, me décochant un petit sourire tremblant à travers les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux.

Avoir un enfant était formidablement beau mais, extraordinairement angoissant aussi. Il y avait toujours ce terrible tourment de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas toujours pouvoir prévoir l'imprévisible, comme il y a un an…

Une main sur l'épaule me fit revenir à la réalité, avant que le passé ne m'attrape de son horrible griffe.

- Edward ? Ça va ?

Bella était inquiète pour moi. Et pour Bree.

- Ça va. Que t'ont-ils dit ?

- La dame à l'accueil a confirmé que la petite avait pris l'avion et était accompagnée d'une jeune hôtesse, Jessica. Ils l'ont appelée, elle va nous rejoindre. Ils vont aussi faire une annonce dans l'aéroport. La sécurité surveille les issues. Aucune petite correspondant à la description de Bree ne pourra sortir avant que nous ne l'ayons vue. On doit attendre ici.

- Dieu merci ! Assieds-toi à côté de moi s'il te plaît.

Je posai ma main sur elle, touchant son bras, puis sa main, que je serrais fortement.

- Sans toi, je ne m'en serais pas sorti.

- Si sûrement. Mais c'est vrai que c'est plus simple ainsi. Au moins, je n'usurpe pas mon salaire.

- Bella, que penses-tu qu'il se soit passé ? Elle doit être morte de peur.

- Je ne sais pas, ça ne sert à rien d'imaginer un scenario, laisse ton imagination d'écrivain au repos. Quant à sa peur, je ne pense pas…

Bella fit une pause semblant réfléchir.

- … si elle te ressemble un peu. Elle doit avoir hérité de ton courage, de ta façon de prendre les problèmes à bras le corps. Edward !

Sa voix avait brutalement changé. Elle chuchotait mon nom avec une note d'urgence qui réveilla ma peur.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Bree, tu m'as bien dit qu'elle avait de longs cheveux ?

- Oui mais pourquoi… Reviens Bella !

Elle s'était levée précipitamment. Sa chaleur, son parfum disparurent, me laissant dans le vague. Je me levai à mon tour mais je ne savais pas où aller.

- Par ici Edward. Je suis à quelques mètres sur ta gauche, trois rangées de sièges derrière. Oui continue. Tout droit.

Guidé par le son de sa voix, je rejoignis Bella, ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Bonjour Papa.

Bree ! Je fis un pas de plus, cherchant à toucher ma fille. Je frôlai, une épaule, à la hauteur de ma taille.

- Bree ? C'est bien toi ?

Je tombai à genoux devant ma fille. Entourant de mes mains le fin visage dont je reconnus les traits, même si tant de mois avaient passé. Je la serrai contre moi, soulagé. Tellement soulagé. Le poids qui grandissait dans mon estomac depuis de longues minutes avait disparu comme par enchantement et je me sentais à nouveau respirer. Je fermai les yeux, avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Ses bras restaient pendants le long de son corps. Elle était raide, tendue contre moi, comme si elle évitait tout contact.

- Bree ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as eu peur ? Quelqu'un t'a…fait du mal ?

Les pires scénarios recommencèrent à défiler dans ma tête. Je la relâchai un peu et m'écartai légèrement lui laissant de d'espace. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

- Non ça va. Je t'attendais.

Elle avait parlé d'un ton calme. Presque froid. Je ne reconnaissais pas ma petite fille si exubérante et câline.

- Tu m'attendais ? Mais où étais-tu ? Bella t'a guettée, tu n'es pas sortie avec les autres.

Je la pressai de questions. Ce n'était pas bien de lui laisser sentir mes craintes mais je n'étais pas en état de me maîtriser.

- Si. Mais je voulais juste te voir avant. Alors je me suis assise ici, en attendant.

Elle répondait calmement. Sans émotion. J'étais perdu. Je relevai la tête, recherchant de l'aide auprès de Bella.

Celle-ci posa sa main sur mon épaule et cela me rassura un peu.

- Bree était assise derrière nous. Elle ne bougeait pas et se contentait de te regarder Edward. Elle a changé, elle a les cheveux très courts, ce qui explique peut-être que je ne l'ai pas identifiée immédiatement. Je suis désolée.

Je me relevai doucement, tenant ma fille par la main, je cherchais à comprendre. M'aurait-elle évité sciemment ? Serait-elle fâchée contre moi ?

- Ce n'est rien Bella. Bree tu vas bien ? répétai-je.

- Oui. On va chez toi ?

Ce fut un choc supplémentaire d'entendre ses mots. Je pensais que ce n'était pas chez moi mais chez nous. Elle avait toujours vécu là, avec moi. C'était son foyer. Avant.

- On va chez nous, Bree**,** corrigeai-je d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

- Si tu le dis.

Elle avait l'air d'être indifférente. Je recherchai encore une fois l'avis, la présence rassurante de mon amie en me tournant vers elle.

- Laisse-lui le temps Edward s'il te plaît, me souffla Bella à l'oreille.

- Mr Cullen ?

Une voix féminine, flutée, avec un léger accent traînant assez désagréable, nous interrompit.

- Oui ?

La femme saisit ma main et la serra. Elle avait une poignée de main molle, hésitante.

- Je suis Jessica Stanley. J'ai accompagné votre fille depuis Los Angeles. Je... on m'a dit que vous la cherchiez mais je vois que vous l'avez retrouvée.

- Pas grâce à vous ! Vous étiez sensée l'accompagner jusqu'à moi. Qu'avez-vous fait ? On n'abandonne pas une enfant dans un aéroport comme cela !

Il fallait que ma colère sorte et cette Stanley tombait à point nommé.

- Edward s'il te plaît !

- Monsieur, je suis désolée.

Bella voulait me calmer. Miss Stanley était repentante et moi j'étais furieux, bien décidé à ne pas laisser cette inconsciente repartir sans qu'elle ait saisi la gravité de son geste.

- Nous allons voir vos supérieurs et vous vous expliquerez. Ma fille aurait pu se perdre, être agressée, kidnappée !

- Je suis désolée, je… j'avais un appel à passer à... un ami et Bree… commença la fille en pleurnichant presque.

- Papa, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de s'en aller. Je lui ai dit que je t'vais vu et je suis partie en courant.

- C'est vrai M'sieur, je l'ai vue se jeter dans les jambes d'un homme qui s'est accroupi pour lui parler, j'ai pensé que c'est vous... Mais euh… ce n'était pas vous. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais dû vérifier.

L'hôtesse semblait effondrée. Moi aussi. Je ne comprenais qu'une chose dans tout ce cirque. Bree l'avait sciemment induite en erreur.

- Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail, mademoiselle. Je vais régler cela avec ma fille. Soyez plus attentive la prochaine fois.

- Bien sûr. Au revoir monsieur. Au revoir Bree.

J'entendais ses talons claquer sur le sol pendant qu'elle s'éloignait rapidement. J'appuyai alors mes doigts sur mes tempes, sentant une migraine pointer. De la main, je repérai le dossier d'un fauteuil et m'y assit. Le silence régnait entre nous trois. Je n'entendais même plus le brouhaha autour de nous. Je déglutis et essayai de parler calmement pour commencer.

- Bree, Je te présente Bella Swan. Une amie. Elle vit à la maison. Bella voici Bree, la petite fille dont je ne cesse de te parler depuis deux jours.

- Bonjour Bree, la voix de Bella était calme et douce, comme je m'y attendais, mais assez tendue. Ton père avait hâte de te retrouver. Il vient de passer de sales moments à t'attendre.

- Alors papa a une petite amie ? Vous êtes moins jolie que maman. Si je dérange je peux reprendre le prochain avion pour Los Angeles. Je connais les horaires par cœur. Et puis il a à peine attendu, rien de grave. Je voulais juste rigoler un peu. Une sorte de cache-cache.

- Bree !

J'étais indigné. Elle se moquait de nous et insultait délibérément Bella.

- Tu t'excuses auprès de Bella tout de suite.

- Je m'excuse.

Le ton était provocateur et la tournure mal choisie, volontairement j'en étais certain. Elle cherchait la bagarre. Un an chez sa mère avait changé ma fille. Ce que je craignais était arrivé. J'avais écouté mes parents et pourtant je savais ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

Ma fille était devenue une inconnue.

Le trajet de retour à la maison fut calme. Trop calme. Nous étions à l'arrière du taxi, La chaleur rassurante de Bella m'envoyait des ondes apaisantes. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit de plus. Quand à Bree, elle s'était installée le plus loin possible de moi et elle fredonnai sans fin un air à la mode dont le titre m'échappait et que je trouvais de plus en plus agaçant.

J'étais conscient que son silence était une provocation en lui-même. Elle avait grandi, changé. Il allait falloir composer avec ce changement et tenter de réparer les dégâts. Je pensais en être capable avec l'aide de Bella.

Le taxi s'arrêta. Bella sortit pendant que je réglai la course et je saisis ma fille par la main avant de sortir. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle s'éclipse dans les rues de Manhattan et cette « nouvelle » Bree m'en paraissait capable.

- Papa ! Laisse-moi je suis plus un bébé.

- Sûrement ma belle. Mais on a pas mal de choses dont on doit parler avant tout et je te lâcherai quand je l'aurai décidé.

Je l'entendis alors grommeler à voix basse : « Ce qu'il est pénible, elle avait raison Tanya ! »

Je me raclai la gorge pour qu'elle comprenne que je l'avais entendue, ce qui était sûrement l'objectif du petit chameau qu'était devenu mon ange.

Je récupérai la petite valise dans le coffre et me la fit subtiliser immédiatement par Bella.

- Tu t'occupes de ta fille et moi je m'occupe de son bagage, me chuchota-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Nous montâmes les marches de l'immeuble pour rentrer chez nous et je dû relâcher mon attention quelques secondes. Elle m'échappa et partit en courant.

- Jake !

- Holà ma belle, doucement !

La voix de Monsieur Muscle était plus joyeuse que je ne l'avais entendu depuis longtemps. J'avais presque oublié à quel point Bree et lui s'appréciaient.

- Je suis super contente de te retrouver, tu m'as manqué ! Je n'étais pas sûre que tu travailles toujours ici.

- Tu es toujours aussi bavarde toi ! Et toujours aussi légère. Un vrai poids plume. Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué avec tes cheveux ? Un garçon t'a scalpé ou quoi ? Pas grave, t'es jolie comme un cœur.

Jacob plaisantait. Il avait été le meilleur ami de Bree dès son arrivée dans l'immeuble. Peut-être parce qu'il était encore un gosse à bien des égards. A l'époque ca ne me dérangeait pas trop.

- T'as vu j'ai grandi Jacob ? Je serais bientôt assez grande pour qu'on se marie tous les deux. J'ai pas oublié tu sais.

- Pour le mariage ma belle, on en reparlera plus tard.

- Beaucoup plus tard Jacob. Beaucoup plus tard. Pose ma fille, s'il te plaît.

J'étais intervenu d'une voix un peu trop sèche. La morsure de la jalousie m'étreignit. Elle avait eu l'air tellement heureuse de le revoir, de lui parler. Je retrouvais la joie et la vivacité de ma Bree. Mais pas avec moi, pas pour moi.

- Bien sûr Monsieur Cullen. Allez la miss, monte avec ton père, on se revoit plus tard. Je ne bouge pas de mon poste, je fais des heures supplémentaires aujourd'hui.

J'entendis un bruit de baiser avant que la petite main se glisse à nouveau dans la mienne.

- Bon, si Jacob est toujours là, tout ne sera pas si pourri à New York, lança la gamine d'une petite voix satisfaite.

Bella étouffa un petit rire.

- Je sens que ces prochains jours vont être amusants avec vous deux, mademoiselle Bree Cullen. Finalement, je suis contente d'avoir accepté d'aider ton père, sinon tu vas le rendre chèvre dès le premier jour.

Je soupirai en m'engageant derrière elles dans l'ascenseur. Amusant n'était pas forcement l'adjectif que j'aurais choisi pour décrire notre situation.

* * *

_Et voila pour le chapitre 12 ..**Bree** tant attendue est arrivée. Conforme à vos attentes ? _

_Merci à toutes celles qui prennent 30 secondes (ou plus ) pour me donner leur avis ... _

_J'espère__ que **Debby** me pardonnera mon infidélité du prologue..._

_Un gros bisou à **Lisa** qui va m'aider à écrire les chapitres suivant en alimentant ma gourmandise._

_et un grand merci à celui qui fut le déclic pour déclencher mon envie d'écrire (sans le savoir lol) et qui fête ses 28 ans aujourd'hui. _

_Kiss_

_Nic _


End file.
